Changing Paths
by Roseamber123
Summary: Life had its own pattern for Amelie. That is until the two Originals share their point of view on life to her. Klaus/oc/kol Rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is taking place in the 1400's just because I've wanted to write one that starts off here. It would seem so much easier. Oh and this might not go exactly like the TV show because I will probably mess up my plot line trying to follow the show when it's on break for right now so on with the story.**

Name: Amelie Beaudelaire

Appearance: 19 turning 20 the 14th of May. Warm fair glow, warm honey brown eyes. Dark brown hair with natural bronze highlights. Her hair stops at her waist and is wavy with a slight sign of curls. Her lips are a natural rosy pink. She wears gowns that are fitted for a lady for their century. She looks nothing like the Petrova's. She is like 5'7. Nothing really special, not a witch or descendant of one. Her parents are a very wealthy family in the French side for their vineyard.

Personality: Stubborn, very nurturing, good liar can hold in emotions, good sense of humor, very witty and sarcastic. As a human she tries to seem noble and delicate but I think you'll prefer her vampire side.

~Changing Paths~

"Why are we having guests again?" I asked quietly walking beside mother as she went to make sure everything was ready for the guests. "I told you, your Father has allowed them in for his personal reasons so don't ask questions and be on your best behavior!" she said sternly. "When have I ever _not_ been on my best behavior mother?" I retorted coldly. She eyed me carefully before heading towards the kitchen to yell at some maids. I rolled my eyes, dreading the fact that Father might just be bringing them as suitors for me. The last couple of month's mother had been showing me around to all the men but every time it was always some old widowed man or an abusive bachelor. Mother would have none of that. Father didn't care as long as he was wealthy which was why I was so curious now. "At least be good looking" I muttered under my breath. "Amelie! Go get dressed!" I heard mother shout. I groaned, eventually heading up the stairs to get dressed by the maids. My friend Aurenae had told me that she never had a maid or anyone to help her get dressed. She complained about her life being too simple, but I truly envied her. Yes I loved everything here, being pampered had its affects, but It'd be nice for one day to just have fun. Live like you were a child once more. As the maid finished my tying my corset, I patted the lower part of my outfit down, making sure it fit well.

As I went down to greet the guests with mother I had found the guests had already arrived and mother was busy sucking up to them about the absence of my presence. "I'm sorry my daughter isn't here right now, she always has a tendency to be rebellious, then again…. The maids have been slipping up lately" I heard her say. The men chuckled. My hands turned into fists as I walked down the last few steps and I glared daggers into my mother's eyes mentally. I put on a non-meaningful smile as I walked down. _"Rebellious! After I have been nothing but perfect to you People!" _I mentally shouted. I half expected it back but she gave me faux friendly smiles with a hint of…..fear. I waved it off in my brain as I turned to the two perfectly good looking strangers in front of me. I was mesmerized by the dirty blonde's sea-like eyes until I glanced towards the warm dark brown eyes that stared at me. "I _apologize_ sorry for my lateness mother" I lied. "Of course. This is Lord Niklaus and Kol" she said motioning to each of them. I smiled half-heartedly. Kol took my hand a kissed it lightly, followed by Niklaus. "Such a beautiful daughter" Niklaus said winking at me. "Thank you" My mother and I said in union. I shook my head, holding back my smile as I looked to the window behind them. I saw _him_. One of my _very_ persistent suitors trying to come up the stone way. Mother saw him as well. "Umm…uh..." she stammered staring at him. Yes this man was very persistent after we had told him specifically not to return. Especially since our guests were coming. I admired this about the boy. He was very good looking to. Long curly brown hair that stopped near his ears. He was from an accomplished family, The Boulaens' if I recall correctly. "Let me show you around!" I interrupted her stumbling so I could distract the two guests. She nodded and I mouthed "Get rid of him quickly" to her as we went towards the study. I saw the look of anger cloud her eyes as she went towards the front door. I turned to the two guests now. "This is my father's study, usually you'll find him here" I said trying to be a good hostess. As much as they got on my nerves I still tried to be my best for my parents. "Lovely" Niklaus remarked. Kol nodded before catching my arm as I moved onto the next room. "Who exactly was that?" he asked. I dropped all emotion from my face so the next line would seem convincing. "I'm sorry, I don't know exactly what you're talking about" I said plainly. He raised an eyebrow before explaining. "That man who looked as if he had a do or die mission" he said. "If you mean the very persistent man who ran up to the house, than I don't know" I lied.

After I had finished the tour, I showed them to their rooms and told them to meet up during dinner time. They strangely smirked when I said dinner, as if they had some inside joke. I waved it off before looking for mother. When I found her she was drinking wine from a tall glass. "Mother what happened? It's unlike you to be drinking so early, especially when we have guests!" I whispered harshly. "Your boyfriend is very persistent you know that" she said slurred. Oh gosh she was way too drunk to function. I sighed before ushering her towards her room. "You know, you better get married soon. I can't deal with all your suitors! You're just too good looking" she shouted. I winced at her alcohol breath and shouting. I was almost sure the whole town could have heard her but I just continued to walk her towards her room and help her get into her bed. "But if you leave, I'll be like every other wife after her baby leaves. I'll be a lonely old hag!" she sobbed. I chuckled. She _really_ had too much to drink. I mentally made a note to tell the maids not to let her near wine for another week. That would be hard though, I mean we do live off our vineyard. She snored lightly into her pillow as I fixed the covers over her. If father only paid more attention to her. I spent many moments with my father as a child but now he's busy making deals with all the better people to provide for us. Speaking of father I paced towards the study. It was now six o'clock and father was usually in his study after getting home from working, or tending to the vineyard. I went in without even knocking, only to be stopped in my tracks. I froze looking at my father accompanied by Kol and Niklaus, but for some reason father looked happy to see my presence. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something" I said backing up. "No, wait. I'd understand you have something important to talk about since you came in so unexpectedly" father said weirdly. I looked to the two men he was talking two, that were across from him. "Ah yes we were just leaving" Niklaus said sternly before glaring at my father. He looked to me and smiled politely before leaving, followed by his brother who gave me a wink as he left. I closed the doors behind us. As I walked towards father I saw him sweating across his forehead.

"Father wha-?" I started. "Never mind me! What's wrong?" he said sternly. I frowned at fathers' sudden change of tone. "Mother is incapable of making a presence for dinner" I said, coating the words so it didn't sound bad. Disappointment masked his face as he spoke. "When we have guests?" he practically shouted. "It's not her fault!" I pleaded. He looked to me with rage. I knew that look it was the look of how-dare-you-speak-out-of-turn-look. I continued my voice weak. "She was just overwhelmed with all the work" I spoke. "She is a woman, she is expected of those things" he said calming his voice down. My blood boiled through my veins. I felt my face get hot with anger. "Just because she is a woman does not give you any right to lower her value as a person!" I shouted. My father glared at me, and I returned the look as he ordered me to go to my room until further notice. I fixed my face as I walked back to my room. I then slammed the door as I walked into my room. I took my family bracelet and chucked it on the ground. Its pearls flung everywhere and bounced on the wooden floor. I felt remorse but accepted what's done has been done. Every day was like this though. Mother would and I would disagree, she'd drink, I'd have to explain to father, I'd back mother up and be sent to my room. I would hear the maids speak about me as I walked pass the hallways. The "Troubled" lady who never did as told and strayed away from perfection was what I was known as inside this house. I sighed at the thought and picked up the Victorian pendent. I placed it on my dresser before walking towards my door after hearing a knock. I smiled faintly as I saw Niklaus appear before my door. I expected a maid or someone to call for me. "Your father asked for me to escort you for dinner" he smiled motioning his arm out for me to take. I reluctantly took it as he led me towards the dining room. I took a good look at the man escorting me now. Long blond hair slicked back. Of course those gorgeous sea blue eyes that were focused on our current destination, Lips rosy and pink that hid a brilliant smile that showed now. "See something you like love? He teased. I toke note of his British accent. My cheeks heated up and I felt them flush pink against my skin. He chuckled now and I saw we had arrived to the dining hall. Father sat on the very end and next to him was Kol who gave me a playful smile as my father talked about who knows which seemed to bore the young Lord. I smiled looking at the view.

After dinner finished I excused myself from the room and off towards the kitchen to help with the maids. It seemed all the maids had abandoned their work. I sighed before getting to work, scrubbing the plates and rinsing them off, leaving them to dry on the counter. I saw Father and Niklaus move towards the study through the open doorway that lead to the hall. Niklaus smiled at me as him and father went to discuss business. Of course I was used to men being flirtatious towards me so I just calmly smiled back. Then I noticed Kol didn't appear with them as I rinsed the larger plate made for meats and larger meals decorated with grape vines. I almost shrieked at the sudden sound of the brunette chuckling. "Isn't this supposed to be the maid's job?" he asked smirking. "Well it would be if they showed up" I said, blowing a strand of hair from the front of my face. His smirk dropped suddenly. He sighed. "Your mo was not kidding when she said the maids were…..slipping up" he said. I shrugged and continued my work. "Well this isn't fun" he said before walking over to help. "You don't have to!" I said as he rolled up his sleeves. "But I want to" he said pouting like a kid. "Ok but if my father catches you, it's my head" I said. He laughed. "Yes your father seems to be a bit of a buzz kill" he smiled. I laughed. It was such a perfect word to call my father. Buzz kill. I felt the sudden urge to itch my nose as I was washing the next plate. I ignored it though because of the soap buds on my fingers and up my hands. I soon found that a bad idea as I sneezed causing all of the soap buds to fling up in the air. I looked up to see some land in Kol's hair as he stared upwards towards it. I waited for a harsh reaction but was surprised as he laughed, getting a towel and cleaning up the mess. I sighed, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

After that, we left to our rooms. Before though I checked up on mother and found she was gone. I searched the rooms but found she was nowhere to be seen. I went up to Father's study but found him missing from there too. I had officially started panicking until I bumped into someone. "I'm sorry" I mumbled not looking up to see who it was. As I did look up though, I found myself hold a breath in as I prepared to shriek.

**So did you guys like this? I hope I did better on this story this time and review so I know whether to continue or dump it like its yesterdays fashion trends **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter 2 anyone? I want to send out thanks to these awesome people! Their reviews meant a lot and if you review you will also be mentioned in the next chapter! This chapter is dedicated to the one special person who asked me to continue which is LizzyGal1398 **

**Kk**

**RainyMoodz973**

**Lourdes08**

**And a wonderful guest who didn't put down their name**

~Chasing Paths~

_I was startled by Lord Niklaus. I bumped into him on my way searching for my mother. "I apologize" I said clearly now. "Now what would any lady be doing up on a full moon?" he asked with a smirk. Was it a full moon already? I had no idea. I just smiled politely before pretending as if I was going to my room. When I deemed the place empty I headed back out. As I turned the corner of the hallway I stopped, heading back around it. As I hid against the pale wall I looked over. Kol was arguing with father. "You can't use my personal maids as your….snacks!" father whispered harshly. "Your right, maybe your daughter would suit my needs better" he said winking. Did he know I was here? I cuddled up into the wall closer but not so much that I couldn't see what was going on. "NO!" father said sternly. Kol raised an eyebrow. "You can use the maids just…" he continued. "Don't worry old chap, I won't harm your "Precious mistress" Kol replied. Did he say mistress? Who was the maid? Where was she? I could just… for what she did to this family! Is this why mother drank so much? Suddenly I regretted ever speaking poorly to mother and not enough to father. How dare him! To this family! I turned around to see none other than Lord Niklaus to be staring intently at me._

_I tried to explain but he just shushed me by placing his finger over my lips. I stared at his soul opening, sky wondering blue eyes. He gave me a sincere look as if warning me and walked around the wall to make himself appear before my father and his brother. "I'm sorry about Kol's attitude, we won't harm anyone, especially your daughter, but don't expect us to feed off of the animals you recommended. We much prefer fresh….taste" he said as if making sure not to say the wrong thing. What exactly did they mean by fresh taste? Why were they using the maids as snacks? Maybe I heard them wrong. Maybe it was they were using the maids to make them snacks and feed off cooked animals instead of the cooking done by the maids. Maybe father was running out of money? I tried to make sense of this until I noticed footsteps heading this way. I panicked but soon I found myself mindlessly moving my feet towards my room. I quietly yet quickly closed the door. That's when I heard loud footsteps coming towards my door followed by quick ones. "Kol don't be stupid!" I heard Niklaus hiss before my door barged open. I saw Kol, Niklaus and my father rushing towards me. I backed up into the wall out of instinct. "Stop!" my father commanded. "You think you can tell me what to do?" Kol replied angrily. He gripped his hand on my wrist. "Now you'll know next time not to set us up!" Kol replied. He pushed my head back, still holding onto my wrist and bit into my skin. I screamed and kicked him but his grip was too strong. I decided to try the craziest thing and reach out and try to pierce his skin but it was like marble against my nails. Niklaus pried him off of me, scolding his brother. He moved my head to get a better look at the bite. I was totally shaken and I felt a drain from my usual energy. I felt limp against the cold touch of Niklaus's hands around my neck. My eye began to drift against my own will. I soon found darkness within all the shouts being filled around the room but the last look I saw was of Niklaus's eyes on me, father yelling and Kol walking away. _

_When I opened my eyes I was in a moving carriage. I felt a pounding in my head and my veins were like a fire burning inside. Everything was so….new. I opened my eyes to find the same two Lords in front of me. I stared at them and they returned the look. A smirk played against Kol's lips but I glared. A chuckle escaped from Niklaus. I groaned. I was extremely hungry but I pushed down those urges no matter how strong. I opened my mouth and curiosity showed on the two brothers face's. "Where are you taking me too?" I asked, forcing down the intense hunger. "We are going to London, but tell me how your hunger is?" Niklaus asked. "Fine" I lied "Oh don't worry, we know you're not fine" he replied. I smiled. "I suppose I am extremely hungry but I can hold it in" I said plainly. "What happened?" I asked trying to keep the questions minimum. "Wow, not what we expected!" Kol exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry we were just expecting more of a temper from you, not you being in full control" Niklaus explained. "What happened?" I repeated this time more sternly. "Well I killed your father" Kol said. If he wanted a reaction he got one because next thing I knew I felt fangs slip from under my mouth and veins appear from under my skin. I held in the urge to hiss at him, but soon found myself attracted to the sound of someone's blood rushing through them. Their heart pounded with the most delicious sound like music to my ears. We were coming up on a town, and there was a man who was picking up flowers. I felt the hunger I tried to push down rise within me and I ran fast to the strange man who seemed appealing to me. I forgot all about the two men in the carriage and how I wanted rip one of them in particular to shreds and headed to the spot under the tree filled with flowers on the cotton field. When I got there the man seemed startled but I…felt his heart beat slowly down with ease. Out of curiosity I said hi. He smiled. "Are those flowers for a special young lady?" I asked, kind of jealous. This man was good looking, he had dirty blonde hair and the prettiest amber brown eyes that sparkled within the sins rays. His skin a cream peach hiding his rushing blood that traveled throughout him. He was like a buffet of blood and I wanted my share. I didn't question myself of the urge, I just gave in. "Yes, I'm hoping she will accept my advances" he said, his heart fluttered at the thought of his loved one. I smiled flakily, jealous that this man could love and I couldn't. I pulled his chin up to face me. "And if she doesn't?" I asked. The flame within his eyes dropped as well as his heart beats. "Then I will have nothing to live for" he said sadly. I laughed. "Yea, I'd imagine loving someone else and those not loving you back would make you feel that way" I said. He laughed uneasily. The blood rushed faster as he laughed, rushing stronger nears his pulse in his neck. I found myself drawing closer to him. My fangs extended to the thought of piercing them into his skin. He didn't have time to turn around as I sank my teeth into him. Shrills filling the morning air. He tried to struggle but I held him in place. Suddenly a flashback of them same moment that happened to me filled my mind and I found myself at full haut, mouth still on the man. The blood dripped into my mouth sending me into a frenzy again and the sound of the man's screams filled the air once more and vanished as I felt his heartbeat slow down to a complete stop. By the time I was finished I looked up to see a carriage stopped far across from the field and two men holding smirks two feet away from me. I looked to the now dead man in my arms. I felt little remorse knowing he could've had a life but pushed down those feelings to as I walked towards the two men, passing them and walking to the carriage. When all three of us got in I decided that many questions were going to be asked."So can anyone explain why I have the sudden urge to feed off every living thing?" I asked sternly._

**Did you guys like it? If you hate the italics don't worry! When we catch up to the present I'll use regular lettering and stuff. Did I mention to review? Well please do! **


	3. Chapter 3

**On with the story yes? K but before we start I just wanted to let you know… You're awesome **

~Chasing Paths~

_I waited for them to tell me but they never said anything. They just stared at me with curiosity. I felt like ripping their throats out for not answering me, slowly increasing my impatience and anger rising through me but I fought back those feelings, trying to keep in control. "Well?" I asked, tapping my foot. "Not my thing to explain things, Nik has always been better at that!" Kol said turning to Niklaus with a fist under his chin and elbow on his thigh. "Well technically it is your fault Kol she's in this mess so you should do the honors" Nik said mimicking Kol's current stance. "You could just leave her to die, you're the one who grew attached and fed her your blood!" Kol argued. I looked to the man who suggested my death. It hurt to know he would've left me for dead. I turned to Niklaus and it seems he understood. Now the sadness was filled with anger and I felt the veins appear again. My fangs extended and I felt it piercing the inside of my mouth as I controlled, keeping it hidden. "A tip, love. Don't hold it in or it just becomes worse when you finally do let go!" Kol said, bored. I gulped feeling uncomfortable. "Ah, we're here!" Niklaus said. I looked out the door and saw a beautiful Chateau. I remembered Klaus saying we were in London. I tried to think of any family I had here so I could escape. "Coming love?" Nik asked, holding out a hand, snapping me out of my current thoughts. "Yes" I answered. We walked into the house and a row of maids were lined up for greetings. Their pulse's ringed in my ear like delicious music. "So can you explain to me now?" I asked, turning to face Nikaus, who was drinking wine in his glass._

_So I was a vampire? Wow, that was a lot to process! Apparently I suck blood, and never age. I didn't complain about the second part though. All eternity in my hand! Escaping death! I had always wondered what would happen but now I didn't need to think about it. No longer scared of my youth running out, I grabbed a whole bottle of the wine Niklaus was pouring and drank it down. I looked to the necklace Nik had given me. It was lapis lazuli as I remembered. Apparently it kept the sun from burning me. I traced the pattern on the pendant. It was gorgeous. I turned to see Kol against the door frame. "Nik wants us to go out and scope the town out for any other vampires or werewolves" he said, arms folded. I walked past him going down the stairs to see Nik waiting near the door. As soon as his eyes caught mine he smiled. I returned the gesture. "Ready?" he said, holding out his hand for the second time today. I smiled taking it while Kol just scoffed, walking past us. "Don't mind my brother, he just doesn't think you value any importance here" he reassured as I stared at the angry brother. "Do I?" I asked. "Does it matter?" he responded. "Where in town are we going?" I asked, ignoring the attempt of a flirt, focused on escaping. "Escaping are we?" he teased as if reading my mind. "Cant a girl be curious?" I teased back. He chuckled. "Well then I guess you'll see" he said heading the carriage. I took one last look at the house behind me before making my way over with him._

"_So I can compel people to do whatever?" I asked Kol who had just finished explaining everything. "As long as they're not on vervain, then yes" he replied. I don't know what happened but suddenly Kol and I were laughing at a very pathetic man get rejected from a gorgeous blonde. He then explained more about being a vampire and that's how we got to this conversation. "For example" he said before walking away compelling a man to give me his most expensive pearl necklace. I stared at the necklace and smiled at the man before he turned on his heel leaving, as Kol came back. "See, now you try!" he coaxed. I smirked, knowing exactly what I was going to do. I went up to the man who the woman ejected and compelled him to kiss her and continue to try and do so until he got himself hurt. I walked up to a questioning Kol but I gave him a wait-for-it look. As we watched the man walk up to the blonde and repeatedly try to kiss her she eventually kicked him in his "Spot" and he buckled over, wincing at the pain. We laughed at our sick sense of entertainment. "You're not so bad Amelie" Kol said as he stared at the man still on the floor clutching at the spot where he hurt. "So I've been told" I replied. I heard him chuckle from beside me. We continued compelling for our entertainment until Niklaus came back from wherever. "I'm done here. Are you ready to go?" he asked looking to Kol. Kol shook his head and we were off back to our home._

_As I washed up in my room I could hear Nik and Kol discussing me from downstairs. "I thought you didn't want her here!" Niklaus hissed. "I also thought she was boring and sympathetic! Guess we were both wrong!" Kol defended. "Well you're just going to have to say goodbye because I'm offering her a deal. She can stay with us or leave. Either way I could care less" Nik responded. "Why are you being so sympathetic about this? Do you like the baby-vamp?" Kol teased. "Last time I checked it was you who were defending your previous thoughts about her" Nik retorted. "So I judged her wrong!" Kol defended. "Even you have too much pride to go against your own stupid assumptions." Nik judged. I rolled my eyes as I walked out of my room. They immediately stopped as soon as my foot hit the stairs. When I got down the stairs I saw Kol leaned against the door frame leading to the study across from Niklaus who sat in a chair. "Just who we need to talk to!" Nik beamed. Kol rolled his eyes before meeting mine. His dark brown eyes stared into my own. I turned to look at Nik. "Yes?" I asked, already knowing what was going to ask. "We wanted to give you the option of leaving and living a free life" he offered. Before I could speak Kol had vanished. I looked around but found him nowhere. "Don't worry about him" Nik reassured. I smiled. "If I stayed, and I wanted to leave anytime. Would I be able to?" I asked. "Of course! Just because you stay with us doesn't mean the option disappears" he smiled. "I think I'll stay then" I said looking around the place. "Excellent choice" he cooed. I smiled his way. "I think I'm going to try and catch up with Kol" I said. "He probably went to the local tavern, let me accompany you" he insisted. _

_When we walked into the tavern we did not expect the scene that displayed in front of us. Everyone was either compelled, dead, or had a knife shoved in them like they were targets, bleeding dry. Kol sat near the counter with a busty blonde on his lap, feeding from her. I would've shown some type of emotion if the bleeding the men didn't distract me. I walked over to him and checked for the faint pulse. I walked towards where Kol was. He immediately dropped the woman from his lap and smirked. "There's room" He said patting his lap. I moved passed him not even meeting his gaze and robotically grabbing a glass to catch the draining blood. I mean hey! Why let it go to waste? I heard Niklaus chuckle from behind me as I walked back with the glass. I knelt down and placed it under the man who was trying to call for help. I gave him a sweet smile and watched the hope lighten in his eyes. I let my fangs extend so they were visible and watched as the hope died down and fear spread throughout. When the glass was full I grabbed it, drinking every last drop while Niklaus compelled some worker to clean up everything and forget anything ever happened. He grabbed Kol by the arm and left the tavern. I would've followed but I let my instincts take over as I drank from every last person in the bar. I tore them limb from limb, trying to get better access to the blood. Sometimes I just couldn't control it. When I finished I looked around. It was like a massacre only messier. I gathered all the body's and toke them outside where I lit them on fire. When I came back I saw Nik sitting in the same spot Kol was smirking like he caught the kid who took the cookie from the cookie jar. "Where is everyone?" He asked still holding his smirk. "Enjoying the warmth of being outside" I responded. He chuckled. "The whole tavern?" I heard from behind me. As I turned around I saw a now cleaned up Kol, with no traces of blood anywhere. As he walked over towards me he checked out the whole place. "Impressive!" he said smiling. "Yea, yea. Can we just leave?" I asked. "This calls for celebration!" Kol exclaimed ignoring me. Nik chuckled. I rolled my eyes walking out the tavern only to have the two vampires at my side walking with me. "Where to love?" Nik asked as I walked wherever. "I don't know?" I said still walking. Kol grabbed my arms and lead me to the local market. I found myself drawn to all the jewelry while Nik just followed behind me. Kol went off to who knows where. When I got to the second stand Niklaus mentioned something about seeing an old friend before leaving me to myself. I found myself drawn to wind chimes that whistled with the breeze. In the stand was an old woman who sold herbs and had books lined up behind me. In front of her where necklaces filled with vervain. I could smell it off the necklaces. Before I could ask her anything Kol showed up beside me. "Come on love. There's something I want to show you" He said smiling towards the woman as he held onto my shoulders. Before I could protest I was being pushed away. "Are you asking for a death wish? That woman was a witch!" He whispered harshly in my ear. I winced at the contact of his breath on my ear. He let go of me when we were at a fake witch's stand claiming that he had love potions. "Sir are you looking for an easy way to woo your lady? Step right up and try this elixir!" He boasted trying to sell his product. "No thanks mate. My charm works just fine" he said winking to me. I laughed. "How about you young lady? Looking for anything to woo the man?" "Trust me, I don't need anything from a scam artist" I replied. The man expression showed anger. "Who are you to say this is fake! You're just a woman who needs to be put in her place!" he shouted at me. I felt my anger being boiled up. I was about to tear him lip from limb before I heard a "CRACK" and Kol's hands bloody. I stared at the now calm looking vampire. He was just dusting of his hands. I just smiled. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the witch running over here with vervain. I dragged Kol back to house. When we got there we saw Niklaus coming out of his study with a taller older looking man. He looked like he was in his early thirties and had long dark brown hair. His eyes a dark oak brown. I watched the stranger walk out with Niklaus and saw how Kol tensed up, showing that he knew this man. "Elijah was just telling me that he knows where the doppelganger is! Isn't that wonderful news Kol?" Nik said smirking. "The best" Kol muttered. "Doppelganger?" I questioned. The man looked at me. "I'm sorry. How rude of me. I'm Elijah" he said talking my hand and placing a formal kiss on it. "Amelie" I said. "Such a pretty name for a pretty woman" he said. I smiled thanking him. Kol and Niklaus both scoffed before meeting each other's eyes and rolling them. "So brother! How did you find her?" Kol asked. Elijah turned to face Kol. "I have people to help of course" he said. "Yes she believes I'm a very wealthy duke who is interested in her hand. Two days from now she will be attending a ball in hopes that she will meet me" Klaus said stepping towards me. We are going to have to leave London to attend the ball. "What are you guys planning?" I asked. "You'll see" Nik replied heading off outside with Elijah following. I pouted to Kol. "I want to know" I pleaded. He just smirked. "But it's just so much fun to keep you guessing" he replied. "We could arrange a deal" I coaxed. "You must really want to know if you're trying to make a deal with me" he said. "Or I'm just really sure I'll win" I pointed out. "I highly doubt that love" he smirked. "Ok then, make a deal with me. If you're so sure!" I said using emphasis on the sure. "You're on love" he said. "Ok if I win you tell me about the doppelganger and everything else/ If you win…." I said waiting for him to finish the sentence. "Then I want a kiss" he said plainly. "Are you sure?" I asked expecting something worse. "Positive" he said. "That's just wasting a good bet use but you already said your positive so! What are we competing in?" I asked. "Let's see who can pick up their own meal by seduction. No compelling allowed!" he challenged. "Alright! You're on!" I said confidently._

_As we walked into a different tavern we scooped the place for our next victims. I spotted a handsome brunette. He looked American and mid-twenties, still baby-faced. He sat at a table by himself shyly drinking. I nudged Kol's arm and motioned towards him. He smiled and motioned towards an auburn haired girl who made a ruckus coming in here. "Feisty" I complimented. His smile dropped a little at my comment and that's when I got up and walked towards the brunette. I walked over to him and asked if I could be seated with him, since everyone else seemed scary. He smiled and agreed. "I'm Amelie" I introduced. "Erin" he answered. "So how come your girlfriend isn't with you right now? It's scary being here late at night. You should be protecting her" I pointed out. "I don't have one" he sighed. She met the boy's sad eyes. A hazel color filled them in. "Perfect" I thought. "Just recently?" I asked. "Yea" he answered seeming to know what she meant. "She must've meant a lot to you" I said sympathizing with him. "What happened?" I asked sincerely. "She fell for another guy" he said sadly. "And so you're here drinking your problems away alone" I said putting the pieces together. He nodded."Well I'll tell you a secret nobody ever tells you" whispered to him. He seemed interested in what I had to say. "It gets better" I said giggling. His eyes filled with hope and he laughed. Hooked and sank! I smiled brightly shyly looking away as an excuse to look at Kol. He had his hand on top of the woman's thigh moving it up and down. I mentally laughed but just kept my smile. As I looked back to the man I saw him smiling brightly back. Oh the poor thing. _

_We were outside now as I led him to the side of tavern. He was so nervous. I could hear his heart pounding against his skin, almost as if it could burst any minute. I smiled and we walked farther near the ally. So far Kol was still in the bar but he was just wrapping up the conversation so she had to hurry. The wind was blowing slightly and a piece of her hair flew over her face. She smiled as Erin moved it slowly back behind her ear. Veins rushing with blood through every finger and every touch fastened his heartbeat. He moved his head down to meet her height before he gently kissed her, heat emitting from it. She wrapped her arms around his head, pulling him closer to her and Deepening the kiss so she could feel his heart jump against her skin. He moved one hand from her face and wrapped it around her waist pulling her closer too. After a few seconds he pulled back so he could breath, still smiling showing off his perfect teeth. She returned one before hers dropped at the sight of his eyes losing life and him become lifeless. As he dropped from her arms she saw the attacker. "Seriously Kol!" I shouted. "What? I won so I thought I'd save you the trouble of playing tonsil tennis with him" he remarked. I rolled my eyes before shaking my head and walking away. "Let's just go, ok?" I shouted to behind me. "Oh please don't tell me you had feelings for that human!" he asked in disbelief. "If I did?" I questioned stopping to stare at him. He growled and turned back towards the tavern. "Kol!" I shouted after him. I rushed past him and stopped in between him and the tavern door. "Kol!" I shouted but he just moved me out of the way and walked into the tavern. I looked and saw the auburn woman still sitting there, waiting for him. He was just going to leave her there? I shook my head and looked back near the side of the tavern. I saw Erin's lifeless body just limp against the wall. I bit into my wrist and forced it down his system. Just in case the anything happens. I didn't let my hopes up thought as I walked back into the chateau storming in. Of course I didn't have feelings for the human but why would he just ruin it for me. I was winning and yet he just walked out and killed him even though he didn't even finish his off! When I walked in Niklaus was reading a book on the couch when he looked up at me. "Something wrong, love?" he asked. I sighed._

"_What are you reading?" I asked, hoping to change the subject. "Well I'll tell you as soon as you tell me what's wrong. Deal?" he asked. I groaned. "I've done enough deals today!" I said. "Sounds like you did a deal with Kol" he chuckled. "Yeah, but he cheated!" I protested. "What happened?" Nik asked, sounding amused. "We made a deal about who could get their meal first using seduction no compelling allowed. If I won he had to tell me about the doppelganger and if he did I had to kiss him." I started. "But while I was in the middle of winning he killed the man!" I shouted. "You could've told me you really wanted to know" Nik finally said. "Really?" I asked. "No but if I knew this was going to happen I might have" He said honestly. I sat down next to him, leaning on his shoulder. I buried my face in my arched arm. I felt him flip the page to his book. "Chaucer's Canterbury Tales" he replied, actually agreeing to his deal. I smiled at that and I heard him smile to. After a few minutes we heard the door open and Kol came in with the auburn girl. I felt Nik put his arm around me as if holding me back from lunging at the girl. I gave him a confused look but he just stared at the two in front of us. "Kol" Nik said. He looked to the girl and she drunkenly said "Oops, where are my manners. I'm Hanna" she waved. I turned my head towards Nik and held back my laughter by keeping my mouth shut. She was beyond slurred words. Nik smirked at this and looked to my brother. "Try not to make so much noise or a huge mess" Nik said to his younger brother. As they made their way up the stairs I bursted out laughing. I almost fell off the couch. Nik just smiled. "She is so drunk!" I whispered. "She couldn't even walk up the stairs straight!" I laughed. When I looked up to Nik there was a glimpse of admiration in his expression. "Why is it you want that doppelganger Nik?' I asked, finally letting my curiosity get the best of me. "It's all part of a curse I am trying to unlock. I have a werewolf side that's been dormant and now I'm trying to unlock it." He said. "So you're like an-uh?" I asked. "Hybrid would be the correct word love" he said. "That sounds cool" I said trying to cheer him up. "I wouldn't know" he said, negative energy flowing around him. "You will soon, right?" I asked smiling. He didn't respond. Instead he just lowered head to meet mine. I felt my eyes close preparing for was next to come until we heard shrieks coming from upstairs. I shot straight up. "I'm going to sleep, see you tomorrow Nik" I smiled. As I walked up the stairs I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and spin me around._

_**Dun,Dun,Dun! DID you guys like this chapter? I hope you did oh and review me what team's your rooting for! Also Erin looks like Drew Roy! Yup only good looking guys in my story! Lol jk Hope you guys liked that I made this chapter longer than usual.**_

_**~Roseamber123 Xoxo**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank **

**PerfectlyObsecure**

**Appreciation**

**For their lovely reviews. I got this chapter done in less than 24 hours after the other chapter! I'm on a roll! Hope you guys like oh and ****WARNING! THIS CHAPTER MAY NOT BE YOUR CUP OF TEA! K? thx baiii! ****I mean like this has some scenes that you might not find appropriate or whatever but then again this is rated M. You dirty doggies! Lol jk, I mean I am the writer so…. ;) **

_~CHANGING PATHS~_

_~Amelie's POV ~_

_I turned to see Nik gripping onto my shoulder. I was going to ask something until his lips met mine. At first I was shocked but then again I would prefer the surprise. When I kissed back it elicited a moan from him making me smirk against his lips. I felt his hands move to my waist so I moved one hand to hang around his neck and had my other playing in his long curls. His tongue slid over my bottom lip. Nipping and sucking at it, as if begging for entrance. I enjoyed the dominance for now but found myself parting my lips, not being able to stand my own teasing. As soon as his tongue hit mine I moaned. I felt myself embaressed at the act but pushed it down, not allowing anything but satisfaction take over. As his tongue found its way around my mouth I wrapped my leg around him, careful so my dress wouldn't trip from underneath. Soon I found myself against a bed, dress being unlaced but mouth still attached to Nik's. I lifted myself up to help him take the dress off. I waited for him to reappear against my lips but was surprised when I felt a nip at my waist. I looked down to see a smirking Niklaus. I got up on my knees and reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head, with help from him of course. I traced my hands over his arms feeling his arms flex. "Show off" I muttered before his lips crashed onto mine and I felt myself wanting as much skin contact as possible, and I just wasn't getting enough. I pressed my body against his, aching for his touch. Wrapping my legs at waist I felt his hard on through his pants. I immediately drew back from our "session" and trailed my fingers down his abs, making it down to his pants, pulling them down. As soon as I heard them fall to the floor I felt myself being pinned to the headboard of the bed standing. Nik trailed his open-mouthed kisses down from my jaw line to my neck. Licking his way back up I moaned at the heated touch. I wrapped my legs against him again, this time trying to knock him down but only to find myself on my back as he trailed his kisses further down. My breath hitched as he moved his kisses near my inner thighs, resting his lips there for seconds before moving back up to my stomach. He pulled my panties off with one hand and grinding himself against it, causing me to arch into his touch. "N-Nik" I pleaded. He moved his lips up to my ear. "Yes?" he replied in a husky voice, nibbling at my ear, slowing down his movements causing me to growl at the pace of things. I gathered all the strength I could and flipped the positions so I was on top of him now, legs on either side of his waist. I lowered my face down to his and whispered into his ear "Stop being a tease" smiling as I pulled back to look at his face. Lust covered his expression and his eyes were a shade darker than his icy blue. I smirked as I pulled his last piece of clothing from his hips and down, flinging them around the room. I was surprised to be switched again, his hands gripping at my arms. Looking at me hungrily he let go before slightly lowering himself_ _into me. I held in my whimper and bit my lip as he went deeper. Pain being washed away with pleasure flowed through out my whole body as he thrusted in and pulled out at a slow pace. Eventually the pleasure was all that was left and I felt myself moan uncontrollably, gripping onto his shoulders. Lips grazing over my neck, nibbling at my pulse point, as he deepens into me, I feel him hitting that certain spot that builds up the sensation. I can't help but cry out "N-Nik" as I feel myself closer to my release. As it wash's over me I feel lips against mine, drowning out the moans and shouts of pleasure. He rolls over and lies flat as we catch our breaths, eventually moving over and laying his hand over me and pulling me closer to him, my back flush against his chest. I smiled as he kissed my neck again before sleeping._

_I woke up to find myself in his bed empty. I looked around but still found no sign of him. I did hear Kol downstairs getting something from kitchen. I quickly put my stuff on and ran to my room. As I opened the door I found an outfit waiting for me._

_Wear this. I prefer green on you-Nik_

_I smiled to myself. I decided to wash up before putting on the clothes, seeing as I still smelled like Nik._

_After I got washed up and dressed I went down stairs to find only Kol still. "Where's Nik?" I asked, hiding the concern. "He said he wanted to get an early start on going to the ball. We'll be Leaving in a few minutes." He said before coming up to me. "You owe me that kiss" he said smirking. "You cheated!" I protested. "You still had time to find a new person and seduce them" he argued. I bit my tongue. I didn't want to ask if his brother counted because he would tease me all day about how his brother bedded me so I kept quiet. "What no smart remark from the baby vamp?" he mocked. I just tapped my foot. "Fine" I agreed. He blinked a couple times before walking up to me. He stood so close I could feel his breath on my face as his chest heaved up and down. As he bent down to my face I cringed at the thought of kissing kol after what happened with Niklaus. I was not the type to string on people. He shook his head, pulling away from near my face. "When the time is right" he said cheerfully before walking outside the chateau. I sighed before following behind and giving one last look at the house before we set to leave._

_As we traveled to where the others were it gave me time to think about what had happened. I decided to dismiss it and leave it alone like nothing happened incase Nik showed no signs of remembering. Kol and I did bond though. When we stopped for breaks we would chase down our lunch and make a game out of everything, seeing as we were both competitive. I learned more about him. He told me all about how he and his brothers were originals. How him, Nik, and Elijah could compel other vampires and were stronger and older. He didn't talk much about that topic but he did say that Nik really wanted his dormant side to become active. He also showed true loyalty to his brother after all they had been through. Family meant everything to them. I wished I could have felt that way with my own but I wasn't looking back, just reminiscing until we came to a stop. "We're here!" the coachman shouted from the front._

**So how did you guys like it so far? Did I do an ok job at least with "those" scenes? Also I want to know what team you are! Kol or Klaus?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back with another chapter!**

**ShiloCoulter: 1 for Kol**

**PerfectlyObsecure: 1 for Kol!lol I'd be torn too!**

**Bbymojo: 1 for Kol**

**I think you guys would make Kol pretty happy! Also I am putting a late disclaimer for the rest of the story! I don't own nor will I ever own Vampire Diaries…..sadly **

~Changing Paths~

_I felt eager yet anxious at the same time. I would be seeing Nik again yet I just wanted to hide and run away. I looked to Kol. He seemed to be studying my face as I turned towards him but just smiled as I gazed his way. "Something the matter Amelie?" he asked. "No just extremely tired" I said wearily. "I could carry you if you like" Kol offered. I laughed. "Sure why not?" I said, taking him by surprise. He quickly masked it by putting on his best playful smile and motioning for me to be carried bridal style. I laid into his arms, cautious in case he dropped me and nuzzled into his neck. He smelled like cinnamon and vanilla. "Like the scent of the last human I fed off of?" he asked, ruining the moment. I laughed. As his steps became a pattern to me, moving with him I fell asleep to the beat, unaware of where exactly we were but getting caught up I the moment. The last thing I heard was a stern voice greeting Kol._

_When I woke I found myself in a blood red stain room. I looked around for any familiar things to help me determine where I was but was sadden when I found none. Although I did hear bickering downstairs, something that always greeted me while I lived with those two brothers. Oh yes! I was in this chateau helping Nik break his curs. I pushed the covers over to the side to see I was changed from my previous outfit. I rolled my eyes at either of the brothers getting the chance to change me. As I walked over to my wardrobe I could hear the argument clearer. _

"_You are overreacting brother!" Kol shouted. "Am I? You need to stop with her and focus on me breaking this curse! When it's finished then you can have as many girls fawning over you" Nik retorted. "You just want her because she's mine!" Kol argued sounding like a kid. I belonged to NO ONE. "I hate to inform you but she won't even be alive after I break this curse!" Nik shouted, causing the room to grow silent. "What are you talking about?" Kol finally spoke up. "Nik is going to use her as a sacrifice" Elijah spoke up, making his existence known. I felt my eyes widen at the thought of this life being taken away from me. So this was it huh? They were all just using me, flirting with me to make me comfortable, sleeping with me to gain trust. I never felt so ashamed of myself. I had become what my mother had warned me about. I was just so caught up in my overdriven emotions. I blinked away tears and listened to the rest of the conversation. "Don't even think about telling her or trying to run away with her Kol, Ill find you both and kill her in front of you" Nik said harshly. I found myself speeding around the room looking for my daylight ring. I grabbed it and opened the window ledge as I heard footsteps approach the door. As I was half-way out I saw Kol open the door and watched as true emotion showed across his face. Kol. The only person who seemed to want me here. I mouthed sorry and watched as anger flashed across his face and sped away from that house and that life. I would start a new. I had to run and hide. I ended up on the front door of a tired brunette who had just woken up and opened up the door after her husband's orders. "Let me in…please" I compelled._

Mystic Falls 2012

"Raven hurry up I want to go shopping!" I shouted at her from the living room. I stared at the ends of my hair looking for parts that were split in my now dyed natural chestnut brown hair. I blew my side bangs from my face in exhaust at waiting for my best friend that I picked up around the 20's. "I'll be right there!" She shouted. I laughed at her. Of course she would take another twenty minutes. I could care less how I looked because then again I always could compel for whatever I wanted. I found it more convenient when there was no vervain involved. I had gotten lead that the Salvatore's were hosting a doppelganger here so I just had to pack up all my Rio fun and fly back to America. Not really I just heard other vampires were in this town and seeing as I hadn't had any socialization with any besides Raven I came here. They also say it's just crawling with them. We bought a nice little quiet home that was luxuries none the less. A two story modern home near the town. I had Raven to thank for her choice. When she finally came down I saw her wearing an outfit similar to mine. She wore a grey beanie and a black leather jacket with a graphic shit, ripped jeans and ankle boots. I wore My hair long and wavy, wearing a peter pan top with mint jeans and white booties along my own cream sunglasses. "Think we look similar?" she asked. "Not at all" I responded getting up off the couch and heading towards the door.

As we passed the many houses to the boutique's I heard raven shriek at the new dress on display. I sighed and put on my headphones listening to Drake. I had grown a strange fondness for this certain rapper after I heard his first songs. It was real rapping and he actually gained popularity out of it unlike all those phonies online that claimed that only mainstream artists make it. As I walked into the store I laughed at the scene before me. My raven was fighting over these new boots with some blonde vampire that put up quite the fight. She had to be quite old with how she seemed stronger than Raven but Raven did put up a good fight. I grabbed the boots from them both before they ripped the leather and handed it to the blonde. "Raven! We didn't come here to cause trouble with any vampires!" I said sternly to see the puppy face on her. "Im sorry, we really don't mean to cause harm to anyone. I hope there is no bitchy plotting after this" I said staring at the woman who hadn't looked a day over twenty three. She smiled. "You aren't so bad. But your friend" she said looking over to Raven. "Be careful" she threatened to her. I smiled. "You aren't so bad either!" I said. She smiled. "Well I was going to drag one of my brothers to shop with me but I think you'll be much better company" she said looking me up and down. "Rebekah" she said with her hand out. "Amelie" I said shaking it.

The rest of the day we shopped at the boutique trying on outfits and helping each other. We even stopped at this bakery shoppe and tried macaroons, each laughing at the expressions we all made as we tasted each kind. I ended up getting a purple gelato and sharing with the girls. Eventually going back and getting some for each of us. This is what I had been missing, craving since I traveled by myself. I missed hanging out with friends who didn't make your mouth water or couldn't end up being your lunch. "Hello?" Rebekah answered on her phone, still smiling at the gelato that mistakenly ended up in Raven's hair. "Can't Kol stop staring at himself in the mirror for a second and help you out Nik, Im having fun!" she whined. Two names I didn't want to hear in the same sentence had sprung out of this vampire's mouth. So much for friendship. I'd make sure to pack heavy before we left for Paris tomorrow. I was too busy planning the trip when Rebekah had asked "Can you guys come over. All you'll have to do is wait and then we can resume this after I'm done helping my brother with this ball for our family" I blinked before Raven answered. "Of course!" she said happily. I sent her a glare causing her to pipe down. "Actually we are only supposed to be in town for now but we'll be back after wwe take care of some business in Paris" I lied. Obviously not fooling her I added to my story before hse could speak. "You could take Raven while I pack. I'll come by later" I smiled. "Yeah! I'll come!" Raven piped up, hoping to make amends with Rebekah. "No way, I need you to keep her on check or else something might happen to her" She said glaring at Raven. I mentally sighed. "I guess we could always go later" I agreed knowing there was no way out now. She smiled. "Glad you see it my way. Follow my car" she said strutting to hers. When we got inside I decided to lay down some rules with Raven. "Raven these people we're visiting aren't going to be very welcoming of me so you walk in first! Got it?" I stated. "Sure but why?" she started. "Because I abandoned her brothers before they killed me!" I shouted turning like Rebekah's car. Panicking with every moment leading up to who knows what. "Then why did you talk with her!" Raven shouted, panicking too. "I didn't know they had a sister!" I retorted. "How are we going to get out of this?" she whispered. "If they decide on killing me run and don't look back. Hide the next century or so and be careful" I said honestly to her, having no idea what could happen. I saw her cry next to me. I couldn't believe it, After how I mostly treated her, threatened her, corrected her every inch, she was crying over me. I smiled trying to comfort her. "Just move forward with your life ok?" I asked. Hoping she would take what might be my last advice.

As we pulled up in their drive way I heard Raven gasp in awe at the house. I just smirked remembering how they always needed big houses for their big personality. We met Rebekah on the front steps. I saw Raven's eye dart back and forth as she unlocked the door and welcomed us in. She was the first to go. Her eye's growing large confirming that the boys were there. She smiled to me as if something like a code for "I'll remember you". I walked into the house to see Elijah fixing his tie as he walked down the stairs. I smiled politely his way as I caught his glance. Something of a very mannered shock spread across his face. "Elijah this is Amelie!" Rebekah shouted from behind me. He nodded before greeting me with a simple hello and walking off to the kitchen. "Strange. He usually stays and is more gracious of his presence to our guests" Rebekah teased. I smiled, turning to hear a pot crash against the floor. It was a large one being carried by none other than the two brothers themselves Nik and Kol. "Honestly you're both vampire's and you still manage to drop things!" Rebekah said annoyed making her way to them. Their gaze never left me until Rebekah snapped her fingers in their faces. "Stop staring at my friend, before you scare her off!" She mocked. Raven cleared her throat. "Them" Rebekah corrected looking annoyed towards her. I was expecting for them to both jump at the chance and kill me but they just continued on with whatever. "Where's your bathroom? I want to fix my makeup before it runs from all that shopping" I asked. "Down the hall second to the right on the second floor" she said looking towards the kitchen before heading that way. I followed her directions leaving me to an overly decorated bathroom that looked like it came out of Luxury living's bathroom edition. I checked my phone for early flights to Paris. I clicked buy before I heard someone clearing their throat. Next thing I knew there was a hand gripping at my neck and my back was pressed against the wall. In front of me was a fang bared, vein showing Kol. I stared straight into his eyes, expecting worse from him. He just stared back, fangs going back in, veins disappearing and hands loosening its grip on me. His eyes still icy cold as he stared back. "Why are you here?" he compelled angrily. "I was lonely" I answered plainly. I was on vervain myself building up my immunity but I had no reason to him. This toke him back a bit and before I knew it he was gone.

When I got back downstairs Nik and Kol were talking with Raven. I felt myself panic a little but continued on making my way towards her. I stood quietly beside her, listening to their conversation. I anxiously looked around for Rebekah. "Amelie!" Raven shouted, snapping me out of my current state. "Yes?" I asked still staring towards the kitchen. "Did you hear them?" she asked. "Not one word" I replied, my gaze fixed on the same spot. "It's ok. We were asking how you preferred your friend hear to die" Nik asked. I looked to see her with a piece of wood being pierced near her heart. "Let her go Nik" I said calmly, showing no reaction. "Oh but I rather enjoy watching her suffer" He smirked. "You're acting childish Nik" Elijah said suddenly appearing and placing Raven near me. "Thank you" she said limply against my arm as I supported her up. "She only left because she was going to die" he said calmly. Nik's eyes widened. "You knew she was listening?!" he demanded more than asked. "Who couldn't hera you if not the whole neighborhood" He remarked. I laughed at his way of humor. Nik stared at me but I didn't back down. "You-" He started. "Could leave any time I wanted to" I stated, shutting him up. "So I did" I continued, voice sounding weak. "Horrible timing, but she's right!" Kol said putting an arm around me. The warmth that came from him was like a familiar welcoming. I could hear Rebekah's footsteps coming towards us and that's when everyone went into normal positions with the exception of Kol still having his arm around me. "Ok, what happened?" Rebekah asked, hands crossed against her chest. I smiled, I could get used to this.

**Ok so I decided that I needed to speed things up so ta-da! The present! Also its 3-Kol 0-Klaus…poor Klaus. Come on Klaus fans! Show some love **


	6. Chapter 6

**Back with another chapter! I don't know if you guys noticed but I only update if I've gotten 2 or more reviews. But I yesterday and I was just like….. Got to continue so thank these lovely people down here and review yourself.**

**ShiloCoulter: Yea….. I got to do something about that!LOL**

**WickedlyMinx: Thank you for the critic and I appreciate that you weren't like snobby about it. Means a lot!**

**Appreciation: Klaus needed a vampire to sacrifice for the curse and a werewolf. But he wasn't going to actually use her he was just saying that. All will be explained in chapters to come **

~Changing Paths~

"Well that was fun!" Raven said sarcastically closing the door behind her as we got into our home. "Very" I agreed. As I put my purse down I sat on the sofa in front of it. I nuzzled my head into the soft plush material and murmured into it. "Are we going to stay here?" she asked walking into the kitchen far across. "They'd find us either way" I said sitting up. "Don't tell me! You were in love with both of them" she said. "Not even close. More like I worked with them and abandoned them before they could kill me" I said not lying technically. "So if I went after that younger British one…Kol was it?" she said. I already had her pinned against the wall and fangs bearing at her. "Kidding! Besides you know I prefer my Brazilian boys!" she said with her hands up in defense as I let go. "Someone's letting their emotions slip. Better watch that!" she said smirking. I scoffed. As I walked over towards the kitchen sink I grabbed a knife and washed it. "So Rebekah seemed nice!" she said sarcastically. "I think she was pretty awesome" I said truthfully. "Seriously! She kept giving me her evil eye!" she remarked. "Well you did pick a fight with her" I said smiling. She rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs. I guessed she was going to her room since it was already 6. "You sure you don't want to grab a bite to eat?" I joked from downstairs. She laughed and I could hear her fall on her bed. I walked over to the fridge and opened it up to pull out a coke. When I closed it I swear I could hear something move fast within the house. I dismissed it thinking Raven did want a late night snack. I slowly walked up the stairs, exaggerating by dragging my feet along. I laughed at myself when I got to the top and walked on. This time I swore something moved past me, causing me to drop my coke. I bared my fangs on instinct. As I looked around I saw no one but I heard something rumble in my room and sped over there in seconds. I still saw no one but I was sure I heard someone. I walked over to my bathroom and flipped the light switch on. Nobody and certainly no trace left behind from whomever. "Whose out there?" I shouted. A deep chuckle could be heard from my room. I sped to them. Soon I was face to face with _him._

"What do you want?" I asked slightly annoyed. "I was bored and last time I checked, you always knew how to keep me entertained" He remarked. I rolled my eyes. "Well I was about to get a bite to eat" I said, my words dragging. "Really?" he said amused. "Yupp" I said popping p. "Alright! Where to?" he asked. I shrugged. He just walked on so I followed. We went outside and I followed him to his car. "Want me to follow?" I said gesturing to my car. "Oh come on, you and I both know I don't bite" he said wiggling his eyebrows. I scoffed before getting in the car. As he drove out the driveway I could've sworn I saw raven smirking through her window but I paid her no attention. I was here and she was there. I think I got the better out of the situation. I looked at Kol as he drove the car to wherever destination. "So how come we're suddenly best friends again?" I asked. Wanting to know very much whatever the hell this was. "What do you mean?" He asked, eyes still focused on the road. "Last time I saw you, you were angry at me while I was half-way out a window" I said laughing. "Right, but you could've stayed and died so.. I guess I would have to go with leave to" he said. "Ok, Kol I know you! Why aren't you upset?" I asked seriously. "Klaus told me you were dead. When he told me it felt as if someone important to me had gone and there was no way of bringing them back" he said seriously. There was a brief moment of silence before he spoke up again. "So I did what I do best and went on a rampage, got over it, and moved on" he said, his mood changing for the better. "So what did you think when you saw me?" I said wiggling my eyebrows and smiling. He just laughed as we pulled up to a place called the grill.

"So what's this place?" I asked as he opened the door for me. "The town's local spot" he said as we walked inside. I felt a lot of eyes on _us_. "Ok what did you do to make this town hate you?" I asked simply as we sat near the bar. "Why would you assume that?" he asked sarcastically before ordering a drink. "How about you Amelie? Do you drink?" he asked. "No I don't, thank you" I said to the worker. "Oh lighten up! How am I supposed to have fun with you sober?" he asked. "Our types of fun are two different things Kol. Mine doesn't involve waking up with blood stained clothes and bodies all over me in a tub when I wake up" I smirked. "Right. Yours are more walking up to the sun on your face glistening and looking beside you to see your happy and healthy boyfriends" he mocked. I laughed. "You should try it sometime" I smiled. "If you're offering" he teased. He took a sip of his drink before scoping out the bar before a spunky looking black-haired, pale blue eyed man came up. "Hello Damon" Kol said with a hint of anger in his sarcastic tone. "Kol. Seems as if we've never met!" He said gesturing to me. "Oh no! I know who you are Salvatore!" I said smiling. "But you might not know me!" I continued. "Seems as if you've built up quite the reputation here "Salvatore". Might want to be careful about that" Kol smirked. "Word travels around faster when you're as old as me" I winked. "And how old might that be?" Damon asked slightly amused. "Old enough to make you run to your dead mommy" I said smirking. Damon's smiled dropped and he ordered his drink.

"Tell me something I don't know" I muttered after Kol bragged about how he had more action than Shakespeare got back then to Damon. "Oh there are quite a few things I could tell you, love" he replied drunk. "Like what?" I scoffed. "Well I can see things are about to get touchy so.." Damon said walking away. Kol just smiled. "What do you know?" I stood up, half threatening half challenging. He now stood so that we were eye level and gave me a cold look. "There are many things in which I wish I'd never known. I'm sure you'd feel the same" he said through clenched teeth before walking out, leaving me there. I sat back down. "You know in these situations vampires usually order a drink" a young blonde boy said. "We'll just act like it was slipped in" I smiled giving a wink signaling I needed one. When he came back I toke a sip and felt the tang of alcohol on my taste buds. "Anything sweeter?" I asked, face wincing because of the strong pang. He laughed. "You'd think all vampires would stick to one drink" He said as he got a new one. "Well not all of us are sharp, wincey, blood thirsty, emotionless drabs" I remarked. He put his hands up in defense smiling. "Here you go" he said handing me it. He obviously was interested in my reaction because he waited for me to try it. Slightly curious I raised the glass up to my mouth, still watching him through the corner of my eye. "Well I see I've been missing out for the last few centuries!" I smiled. "Not really. This is only new the last decade." He said modestly. "Your name?" I asked after finishing the drink. He raised an eyebrow before giving a nod of understandment. "Matt." He replied. "Well Matt. How do you know so much about vampires?" I asked. Usually the humans here were unknowing about the vampires in the real world. "This town is crawling with them. And you came in with a Mikealson. Automatic Original drama alerted" he said. "Well what is the reputation of the Mikealson's here?" I asked curiously. "Here? New family usually means new friends, not new death rates" he said sad. "You've lost someone close?" I asked kind of understanding. "Everyone here has" he said before walking away to another customer.

She was asking about whom I was and if I caused any harm. When I turned to face her I was surprised. I wasn't expecting to find the doppelgänger of Katarina so quickly. Especially without a Salvatore by her side like Katarina herself had pointed out when I met her in Rio. When she caught my gaze she nervously looked back up to Matt who was busy doing making another drink? I got up and paid for my drinks before turning to leave. When I walked outside I remembered that I didn't have a car. "Shit" I muttered under my breath as I started walking. The icy cold weather hit against my skin like a battle. "I see my brother has once again left you to walk by yourself" I heard Nik say, suddenly walking beside me. "Just like old times" I said sarcastically. "Yes very much" he added. "Except I won't make the mistake of sleeping with you" I added venomously. He suddenly stopped but I kept walking. I eventually fell victim to curiosity and looked back to see if he was still there. When I found he wasn't I turned to see him right in front of me, face to face with me. "I wasn't going to kill you" he said lowly. "So then what was the whole "I'm going to kill her" speech about?" I sneered. "You weren't supposed to hear _any _of that" he sneered back, staring at me angrily. "Yes because when your shouting downstairs loud enough for the town to hear, the only person upstairs would've never heard" I remarked. With that I stalked off back to my home using vampire speed. I was mumbling something when I saw _him_ on the front steps that lead to the porch.

"What do you want?" I asked, to tired not really wanting to do anything since it was most likely 1 a.m in the morning. "I want to apologize for how I acted" Kol said respectively. I eyed him carefully. "No you're not your just bored" I concluded. "You know me so well" he smirked. "Of course I don't. You and I haven't spoken in over five centuries. I _barley_ know you" I said unlocking the door. "I haven't changed much from then" he debated, blocking my way from entering, facing me. "Not from what I've heard" I muttered, trying to get past to no avail. "You don't know that for sure. Not until you find out for yourself" he challenged. "Kol I really just want to go home ok?" I said defeated. He put his hands up in defense. "Just remember tomorrow you're spending the day with me!" he shouted as I walked in my house. I rolled my eyes and slammed the door shut. When I turned to face the living room I saw Raven on the couch smirking with a dead human next to her. The TV light glistened on her face, showing the blood all around her mouth staining her caramel Latin skin. The tips of her hair were blood stained to on her Raven colored hair. "Soooo. What happened there?" she said pointing to the door. I exhaled loudly. "STUFF!" I shouted before lying on the bigger couch next to her, face down. I kicked off my shoes before hearing her giggle. "Oh sure"

**So I hope you guys like. Also review. I kind of been having one of those "days" for a while and your reviews always make me happy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I'm back with this chapter for you lovely readers. But before we begin, I must address the non-responses I've gotten for the last chapter. I mean yes I write these stories for fun but hey! I do love me some reviews. Anyway also! Check out my polyvore for many wonderful outfits that my oc's wear. It's roseamberr and then just put polyvore at the end. Won't let me out the website**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Oc's. This story is not open for any other others to drabble with and I'd appreciate if you'd ask before doing anything like post it on your blogs or anything. But that doesn't mean you can't "mention" it in your stories if you think that's its good.**

~Changing Paths~

Raven decided to get cleaned up and walked up the stairs in normal pace. I sighed turning the tv on to something more fascinating and decided that there was nothing on Tv. That's when I heard the bushes outside rustling. I looked closer to where the area was but concluded it just had to be the harsh wind. I got off the couch and lazily walked up the stairs, exaggerating every step like before. As I reached the last step I saw Raven's light still on, meaning she wasn't done with her shower. I walked towards my room before remembering I was hanging out with Kol. I mentally cursed at my current position. I spent most of my years running from the originals and suddenly I become their best buddies? So not the path I was going for. I trudged along the carpented floor thinking about the current events before finally deciding to rest. "At least I have all the time in the world. Literally" I chuckled as I turned into my room and made my way to my bed. It was then when I picked up my phone out of my purse to find that the airplane tickets were still on the screen. I sincerely thought about pressing payment before I switched the browser onto Google. It seemed that Mystic Falls might be my new home for a while.

When I woke up I felt the sun from the window pane glistening on my skin and a figure standing before me. "Raven?" I asked. "What's wrong?" I asked again, hearing no response. The figure laughed lightly. It was obvious it wasn't Raven but it was definitely a female laugh. "Katherine" I said, not really questioning. "And Bingo was his name. I see you decided to visit Mystic Falls after all" she replied smirking. "Very lovely town you have here. Except for one thing" I said, rushing up to pin her against the wall. Of course she just smiled against my hold. "What?" she challenged. "Something wrong with the plumbing?" she scoffed. "Of course, the whole original family is right here and the thing I'm worried about is the bathrooms" I said venomously. I let go and she held onto her neck as if to fully check for wounds, which she knew would have healed up by now. "What was I supposed to say? I needed you here and I definitely wasn't going to say those…little details" she said pausing before little. "I highly doubt I am of need here. Town seemed fine before I came, Seems fine even after" I remarked. "Oh but see that's where you're wrong. Didn't you know of Klaus's rampage the past few centuries?" she said. "How he had his family daggered? Even Kol" she continued. "Everyone knew that" I said unphased. "Did you know his mother was?" she said. I was _very_ much taken aback by that. "Why is that important?" I asked knowing very well why. "Oh come on! Don't act stupid now! The original witch? Can kill her own children so _we_ won't have to run or hide anymore. We can have the power instead of them having the upper hand all the time" she said slightly maddening. "There are others who will still be stronger" I added. "True. But with our status we'll fit in perfectly." She replied "You mean your _status_?" I argued. "Oh don't try to play all innocent and quiet!" she countered. "Your basically the original me" she said smugly. I smiled flakily to her. "Such a pride to" I said before she vanished to who knows where. I decided to make my way out to my closet. I picket out a pair of white jeans and a navy blue Hollister shirt that had frills on the bottom half and lace at the top. I put on my no show socks and slipped on my navy blue vans. I found todays style rather fashionable. I especially loved the upgrade to bras. I slid my lapis lazuli ring over my white painted finger nails and let my wavy chestnut tinted hair down. I walked down the stairs to see none other than a smirking Raven. "I see Katherine has paid us a visit. When I was fully down the stairs I could see what she meant. There was two cups of wine laced with blood. I smiled at the gesture. The first time I met Katherine was when I was having a cup of blood with wine drowned in it. I was just casually sipping it when she ran up to me.

_Flashback_

"_Are you Amelie?" she asked, standing in front of me. "That very well depends on who wants to know?" I questioned back. "A potential friend" she responded. "I have no intention or need of friends" I replied. "Your right but now that I know where you are, I could easily tell Klaus" she said, bluffing. "I call your bluff Katherine. Especially with your reputation" I said smirking_

_End_

"Well I'm going out of town. I miss my heritage and there is no trace of them here!" she said. "What town are you hopping to?" I asked fully aware that she had the choice to never come back if she wanted. "I don't know. And I'm also not sure of when I'll return' she said looking to the ground. I hugged my long term buddy. "Text me whenever!" I said. "Always stay together!" she continued. "Even when we're apart!" I said batting my eyelashes cornily. "Always stay in my heart!" she finished with the same tone. "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Team Jacob!" we finished together. We laughed for a while before I walked her to the door. We both had too much pride to actually say we would miss each other, but we both knew we would be missed. "Bye" I said shyly. "Bye" she said awkwardly. I hate to admit but when she drove out that drive way….it was kind of sad. I closed the door before mentally cursing on how I was supposed to spend the day with Kol. I would've still forgotten had I not seen his car pull up. I hid in the room next to the door and watched as he walked up. Before he rang the doorbell I had already opened the door. "Seems someone was eager to "hang out" he said. I rolled my eyes. "What can I say? I was bored" I said. "Well than let's go!" he beamed. "Where are we going?" I asked, slightly nervous. "Have I ever taken you some place you wouldn't like?" he asked, not entirely sure of what he brought up. I gave him an are-you-serious? Look. And he put his hands in defense. "Let me rephrase that. It's a surprise" he said opening the door to reveal none other than Rebekah and Nik. "It's not much of a surprise when you bring your whole family now is it?" Nik said as if on cue. "Not like I could help that huh Rebekah?" Kol said. Rebekah just rolled her eyes as she motioned for me to sit in the back with her. As I got in I felt all eyes on me. Even Kol's could see through the rear view mirror. A day with the original family, great. I sighed as we drove out the drive way and suddenly wished that my dark haired Latina friend was with me. But she had chosen the solo path for right now and I couldn't blame her.

"So you knew both my brothers?" Rebekah now clarified as we were inside the mansion. The boys were also helping telling the story as the played pool across from us. "Yupp" I said popping the p. "But I'm the reason she's here today" Kol declared. "And yet I'm so happy of how you chose that way" I said snarkley. "Besides I'm the one who gave her my blood, not caused her pain" Nik smirk as he hit the striped ball into the left pocket and straightened his stance. That moment was enough to make a girl knees buckle with weakness. Me on the other hand…..i was a different case. Nik noticed this and winked towards my direction causing me to roll my eyes and Kol to "accidentally" bump into him . "You planned my death Nik, as much pain as Kol has given me none compares to that" I concluded. The room was quiet until he spoke his next words in unbelievable sincerity. "I'm sorry". Rebekah and I widened our eyes in shock and Kol dropped his stick. "I can't believe it! Nik apologizing!" Kol started. Nik sent him a glare as if like a warning but Kol just kept going. "Must be either one important person or one horrible position" He continued. "Kol" I warned this time. "And with such sincerity!" He continued again, not taking my warning. Now Kol was pinned against the wall by no other than Klaus. They were flipping over and over harshly as if fighting for dominance until one strong, stern voice stood out from the room. "ENOUGH!".

**Ok guys sorry if this isn't long enough for you and I have 2 things to ask of you!  
1. Who do you think that is? I think I gave a good hint, or a very confusing one and **

**2. I need an oc. One that could be Raven's replacement but warning she probably won't win any affection from Rebekah. State their name, race, appearance, personality, etc!**

**K thx bye! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait of updating but Im back! And now I've got a more flexible schedule for you all lovely readers.**

**WickedlyMinx: You described your oc perfectly and for that I thank you**

**xXRosexScorpiusXx: Yay for another Rose. Greetings fellow Rose!**

**chickentikka99: You basically described my perfect grandchild. Lol just kidding….maybe :P**

Before me stood the very same polite and well-mannered brother of the two fighting right in front of me. _Elijah Mikaelson_. Of course I hadn't gotten to know him since the first day I met him, seemed to be my last with the brothers but none the less he still made an impression to this day. A dark grey suit that fitted him well with his well-made chocolate brown hair and strong cheekbones that were defined in the light of the room. Yet as soon as I looked was just as quick as I turned to look at the two brothers who were now standing side by side as if the fight had never occurred, but their eyes were visibly in anger.

The room was silent as Elijah walked towards Kol and Klaus. Kol was smirking but Klaus had a look of annoyance on his face. Were they not on great terms? I've heard much about these brothers, most that they were partners until the 1400's when Elijah let Katherine escape, or so I was told, but if Elijah were here in this very moment that would mean they had to have made up. If you're unwanted Klaus _will_ get rid of you that much is clear to me now. Or maybe he needed Elijah. As I went through the possibilities in my head I heard "I believe we weren't exactly formally introduced" Elijah said talking my hand and placing a suave kiss upon it. "Yes I believe last time was a brief meet" I smirked. "Of course no thanks to brother" Kol said placing a firm hand on Klaus's shoulder. "Well the past _is_ the called the past for a reason." Klaus started walking towards me. "Just like the present is called the present for a reason. Here you go, love" He finished, placing a Rose Gold and Diamond Link Cuff Bracelet in my arm. He stepped back smirking to Kol as Kol just eyed him. "nice try Nik but I don't think you can buy a vampire's heart. It's an even field with us, try that on some pathetic human who would be just as pathetic as you to fall for it." Rebekah sneered. I laughed for a brief moment until Klaus had his hand wrapped around Rebekah's neck and her back against a wall. "Oh come now Nik… is that any…way to treat your sister" Rebekah said between breaths, gripping at his hands. I stared at Nik and watched as every vein in his arm shifted as he squeezed harder on her neck as if to pop her head off. Rebekah's eyes falling to look at me as if I should do something. I fixated on Klaus's arm and the next thing I heard was sharp wince coming from the hybrid. When I turned around it was none other than the original witch I had so much about.

"Yes Nik, is that really how you treat your sister?" She asked wittily. He looked as if every part of him was on fire and he was trying hard not to scream. As I shifted my eyes towards Kol did he look unsure about whether to jump in or not? I guess it really hadn't sunk in much about how powerful the original witch was. But then again it wasn't like I didn't already know….

Flashback

"_UGH! I cannot believe I let them control me! To think that they actually did not need me for some greater purpose! That I could not just live in peace with them, to have been so naïve!" I raged._

"_Sounds like you have had….. A rough day" The person said, stopping mid-sentence to sit down next to me as I slumped on a side walk. "You…could not be any more right" I said laughing hysterically, before feeling the agony of being betrayed wash over me as I now cried, not caring whether the person or not was disgusted of me. "You're letting your heightened emotions get the best of you. Turn them off" He noted, bored. "If I annoy you then go somewhere else! Be an old wise man on his last breath to the person who'll need it!" I snapped. They pushed me against the wall bearing their teeth. "Watch who you're talking to! I'm older and stronger so therefore, I can kill you" He warned. "I don't think you'd want to do that. I am after all important to Klaus" I smirked. "Get in line. Aren't we all?" He said letting go of me. "What do you mean?" I asked, slightly annoyed at thinking I wasn't the only person he'd betrayed. "I mean he turned me, thinking that I and my brother would be able to become hybrids on our own. HE bit us testing to see if because we had werewolf genes, that us turning into vampires before we triggered the curse would make us one. But when we first went to hunt, my brother was the only one who had it so Bam! Another failed attempt at getting his hybrids" He replied. "I'm sorry" I said looking at the ground. "See you need to stop with the feelings and emotions crap. That gets in your way on your true mission" He said. "And what would that be?" I said to humor him. "You're….going to get your revenge on Klaus" He stated. "How would you know if I want revenge?" I questioned. He scoffed. "Anyone who isn't by Klaus's side right now and has history with him definitely would want revenge from him" He said laughing. "What makes you think I'll actually achieve it?" I said discouraged, knowing that there were many in line and it seemed I was at the back for getting mine. "Because you my dear are a women, and though there be many of women who have been in your shows, you are scorned. And hell knows no wrath of a women scorned" He said smiling. "And man knows no trickery of a wolf in sheep's clothes" I replied smiling with him._

…_.._

_So the original witch is the only one to create them so she must be able to destroy them!" I said excitedly. "Where can I find her?" I asked. "She died many-a-years ago" Sven said. "There must be a way to contact her!" I insisted. "Who knows? She was a powerful witch. Maybe you can contact her from the dead." Sven joked. "If she was a witch then she must be connected to nature and since nature is all around us" I started before stopping mid-sentence. "Don't ask something of yourself you could never go back on child! That is a dangerous plead that you were about to attempt" Sven said stopping me. "She used dark magic and witches like her are not to be dealt with, if you want to foresee something foresee it yourself with nothing that can tie or bind you to it" He said. It was the when a pot crashed onto the floor. Never had I been so horrified as all of the pots started to fall onto the floor, forming a word. It was when I stood to look at it did the door began to be pounded. "I know you are in there Sven, give me back my vampire!" I heard Klaus shout. "Open up!" I heard Kol shout too. My eyes widened. Sven looked to me and then to the hidden door underneath the rug. "GO!" He ordered. I ran and lifted the floor and quickly hid under it. There was a tunnel that lead to many paths but I stayed to wait incase Sven came down here. "Why bother me about some pesky vampire?" Sven played. "Cut the bull Sven, word from a reliable source is that you are harboring our little escapee" Klaus concluded. "Well we know how reliable your sources can be can't we?" Sven said venomously. "Ah yes, what was it again? Your wife didn't survive the bite" Kol started. "But you did. Coward you are, pity you didn't bear the curse like she did" Kol finished, walking towards Sven. "Now hurry and tell us where she's off to, we're missing our friend quiet dearly" Nik threatened. "Some more than others" Sven remarked. Next thing I heard was gagging noises coming from Sven and Nik compelling him to tell him where i was before I took off and never looked back. I followed the broken pots scattered on my floor and did what I had to do. _

SEEK_._

_End of flashback._

I blinked a few times as I now watched Nik straighten the ends of his jacket. "Seems we haven't met. I'm Esther" she said taking full notice of me. I smiled. "Amelie" I replied. "Oh I know" She said smiling as if that was code for "I know your secrets" which I won't lie, kind of freaked me out, which is why when she exited the room with Elijah following did I feel more relaxed. "Well this day couldn't be any more boring" Rebekah sighed. "Do tell" Nik said sarcastically laying on the couch in front of me. "We could go to a Spa?" I offered. "Ooooo! Let's!" Rebekah said jumping to her feet. "A what?" Kol asked. " A spa brother, it's like women sanctuary" Rebekah explained. "Oh well then I wouldn't mind going" Kol said standing up too. "Well don't all invite me at once" Nik said still sitting. "Actually Rebekah I have to go run some errands and then I'm sleeping in" I mentioned looking at the clock on my phone. "Well then next time we'll go together. Alone" she said more to the boys than me before walking out to who knows where. "Well I want to go with you" Kol pestered. "You don't even know where I am going" I said walking out the door with him following. "Doesn't matter" He said as we walked out the front door and to his car. As we got in I heard the back door open and Nik get in. "I must agree with Rebekah Nik you do know how to ruin a good time" Kol mocked before asking "where to?". "My house. I think I'm going to skip the errands and just take a nap" I concluded. "Why don't I join you?" he smirked and I rolled my eyes. "I warn you, if I don't get my daily dose of rest, well let's just say hell knows no wrath of a women tired" I said, changing the quote around which earned a chuckle from Nik.

I heard the door's open and close. The back seat only though. Nik had suggested we go on a little "trip" that ended up being five towns away and after the fifth time "Call me Maybe" played on the radio I had falling asleep. My head was resting on my folded arms against the window and I felt Kol move a piece of my hair behind me ear, his hand lingering after. I was in the state of too sleepy to even sleep. After feeling my breath rise and fall I began to talk, even with my eyes closed. "You know, I've really missed you guys, even Nik. As much as I hate to admit it, I felt more included as family than I ever did in my family" I admitted. There was just silence until Nik came back. It scared me that I not only seemed so vulnerable, but that I had opened up and got no response back.

As we drove back the engine of the car became my lullaby as I fell asleep to it, not even realizing we were at my house after the drive. "I wonder…" Nik started. "What now Nik?" Kol asked annoyed. "What would make a vampire so genuinely tired?" I heard as I began to come to. "The constant worry, traveling, the burdensome of paranoia of being caught. Now I can finally relax, which I plan on doing" I said as I walked out the vehicle. As I opened the door I was greeted by the silence of emptiness and loneliness until I felt a hand placed on my shoulder. "Well aren't you going to invite us in? Kol teased.

"When are you going to leave?" I asked after putting up with an hour of questioning and answering from both brothers. "Well that's not how you treat your guests now is it, love?" Nik questioned sarcastically. "Yeah well when I start becoming a bother at your house you'd feel the same way" I mentioned. "Oh but you could never be a bother" He said in the same tone. "Good to know" I said mimicking it. "If you're so tired why don't you just go sleep? You know we aren't going to be leaving soon" Kol pointed out. "Im at the point where I don't care so, feel free to leave anytime soon" I said before heading up the stairs into my room. As I laid down in bed I pulled the cover's over me when I felt a hand, lifeless and as cold as stone and soon looked at the body before shrieking at the top of my lungs.

**Alright so now I'm gonna update at least once a week now that beginning midterms are finally over!**

**So review and let me know what you liked, what you didn't like, your favorite food, one direction member, big time rush member, pepsi or cola oh and of course**

**Kol or Klaus ladies? **


	9. Chapter 9

**I told you I'm going to update more frequently now. Bet you didn't believe….. I wouldn't have either, in fact I'm writing this early just in case….. I don't even know what day I'm going to publish this. Maybe Thursday, or if I gotten a lot of reviews…..Wednesday. Oh well, You'll find out I guess. Your reading it right now so I guess you already did. **

**ShiloCoulter: I know I thought Tyler was so much of a scuzz on that episode! I usually hate Klaus with Caroline… I mean like I hate them together with like such a passion you would think I was obsessed or something….but I'm not! lol but at that moment I was like… Maybe I can give Klaroline a shot! Lol**

**WickedlyMinx: Thank you for really liking it. I love Zayn to! But ever since I found he had a girlfriend… I don't know it's just like when someone has a girlfriend I just lose interest because well idk. It's weird I know. :P**

**xXRosexScorpiusXx: I thank you for you criticism. If you are feeling lost feel free to Pm me or ask me in your review and I will be more than glad to explain. **

** : Thanks for your cristicism and I'm soooooo Glad your Team Klaus. I like hit my elbow on my desk when I read that and it seriously hurt but it was well worth it. Thank you for thinking my story is amazing **

The pale limp body next to me sent me on edge. In seconds both Klaus and Kol were in the room, Kol grabbing me and placing me behind him. Though I was shaking they showed no emotion, just a cold stone blank expression. It was until Kol said something did the silence break. "So who's the old dead lady?" He asked trying to shift the mood. "Oh you know, just my _Mom_ is all" I said sarcastically. I walked over to Nik who now stood in front of the bed that now placed a forever resting body. As I got closer to her body did I notice the changes in her features. Her voluminous russet hair was now an icy blond looked just as dead as her. Her eyes widened in fear yet frozen in that state were an ice blue from her usual warm green. She had two scratches on her right cheek bone. Her lips shriveled and chapped to a pale color. Almost to the point as if touching them would just have her bleed to death. "_As if she weren't_ _already dead_" I thought. Her once peach complexion was now pale and lifeless like every other feature on her.

"Oh maman, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé?" I whispered as I sat next to her. I trailed my fingers to her face and closed her eyes. I felt like I was going to have a melt-down. I could just cry and cling to her dead body, staying there until my days met ends meet too. But I didn't. Instead I got up and pulled the covers over her body. "I'm going to leave town….for a few days. She deserves a proper burial" I stated shoving down the sob that threatened to escape my throat.

"I can lend you a coffin. Seems as if I may have no use for them anymore" Nik joked. I weakly smiled. "No offence Nik but coffins can't be handed down. At least not human ones" I said. He laughed. "Ok now you both need to go because I definitely need sleep now!" I said ushering them down the stairs and toward the door. "Alright we get the hint, but before we go….. Good-bye kiss?" Kol teased. "Kiss this Kol" I said slamming the door in his face only to hear a laugh from behind it. I walked up the stairs and went into the guest bedroom. This time I checked the covers for any more dead bodies. Funny as it seemed, I still was cautious about it. Once I was sure there was no dead body left I pulled the covers back and retired for a long night's rest.

….

Dream Mode

_The green grass was moving with the wind. Across from me was Mother. "So I guess I won't be seeing you anymore huh?" I said quietly. She just gave me one of her famous sober smiles that always warmed my heart. "You know this is the part where you're supposed to say something like "My child you will always see me, in your heart" Or something" I commented, hugging my knees to my chest as I watched the wind blow through her hair. She just kept her smile. There was something suspicious about how my mother wasn't talking. She'd be blabbing her mouth away when given the chance. That's when I figured it out. "Nik" I growled. "Now now, love. I was only trying to….ease the pain" He said as he came from behind a nearby tree. As he walked out the vision of my mother faded and my heart dropped. "You only made it worse" I said. He stopped half-way between us. "I wonder if she missed me" I thought a-loud. "Of course she did" He stated as if he knew. "How would you know?" I said leading him into a trap. "You were her child. Every mother loves their child" He said not realizing what he was walking into while trying to comfort me. " What mother would love a monster?" I stated. I didn't expect him to say what was next said. "Would you love your child if they were a monster?" He questioned, flipping the conversation around. I was fully prepared though. "Wouldn't you?" I asked, turning to see him staring up at the sky. "I suppose" He said. "If they were just as evil as their father" He continued smirking. I laughed at this. "Well as long as they have your eyes then they'll be loved by many" I admitted. "So you love my eyes?" He asked looking at me with the same smirk. "Well their not the kind of color you see every day" I said. He laughed and continued walking towards me, sitting down once he was next to me. "You know we rampaged that whole town after you left" He said staring out in front of us. "I heard. Bloodshed all over the town. Tragic day of remembering for that town" I said sarcastically. "I don't know about you but usually when I sleep with someone they don't take off the next day I see them" he said slightly sad. "Well I don't expect them to try and kill me afterwards either so" I replied. "I was never going to kill you. I would've sacrificed another vampire. You knew that" He said as if he did. But he was right, deep down I still had my common sense and my common sense was saying that it didn't make sense for him to befriend me, save me, love me, and then sacrifice me. "What do you want me to say Nik?" I said in a tired manner. "Why did you leave?" he asked sternly. "I don't know" I said truthfully. It was obvious he wasn't satisfied with my answer so I did the next thing that came into my head. "Compel me and ask why" I said. He looked at me with disbelief. "Why?" He questioned. "Because we both want to know the answer" I stated. He grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes without hesitation. "Why did you leave?" He compelled. "Because I was falling for you both" I admitted. _

_End of Dream_

I woke up with a jolt only to find Kol sitting across from me. I mentally cursed at the fact that both brothers had been with me this whole time. Nik in my dreams and Kol in front of me. "You know you talk in your sleep?" Kol questioned. I stayed silent. The covers were at my waist now as I sat up, still in bed while Kol was at the edge. "You know I've been in your position many of times with countless of girls but I've never been in this part…Karma's a bit of a bitch" He said as if trying to joke a little. I still remained silent. "So you were falling for us. Can't say I wouldn't see why" He joked again. I took the pillow next to me and through it at him but of course he caught it. He threw the pillow behind him and started crawling towards me. It was when he was half-way did I notice what he was trying to do. I took the next pillow and threw it violently at him as first warning. Then I threw my third pillow, and my fourth. "_Shit. No more pillows_" I thought. I ran down the stairs and felt a pair of arms hug me from behind, suddenly feeling my back against the guest bed and a smirking Kol above me.

I didn't even blink as I felt Kol's lips crash against mine. I also failed to keep in the moan that was elicited from the kiss. I felt him smile about it so I flipped us over only to be flipped over again. "Nice try" He said against my lips. Fine, two can play at that game. I ran my fingers through his hair as his tongue flicked across my bottom lip. When I parted my mouth his legs nudged open a little and I placed my knee between them slowly. When he wrapped his arms around my waist, I kneed him in between, earning a loud groan from his lips. I pushed him on to the side of me and fixed my hair. "Nice try" I mocked before patting his head as he recovered from that "incident" and walked over to my room to pack. Minutes before I was fully packed he came in the room. "So you kick me while we're making out? What would you do if we were making love? Chop my head off?" He joked. I held in the urge to say "ask your brother" seeing as it would create problems within the already problematic family. "Kiss me when you feel something sincere for me, not the other way around" I stated as I zipped up my suit case. I looked up at him saw a serious look upon his face. It's not like he liked me, at least not the way I saw him. He was like everything I wanted to be, and who I wanted to be with. But those days are long gone, or at least I've controlled those feelings so they wouldn't be a problem. I turned out the lights and headed down the stairs. "I think you might need these" I heard him say from the top of the stairs. Two plane tickets to Bordeaux, France were held in his hands. "And yes the second one mean's yours truly is coming" He stated.

…..

As we got into the airport I noticed it was two hours until our flight. "Now what?" he asked. I laughed because clearly he had no idea what he was doing, he probably asked Rebekah for help getting the tickets. Maybe Elijah even. "Well I want coffee so…" I started before heading towards the nearest Starbucks. Kol followed and sat down at a booth while I ordered coffee. I could hear girls not much older than I whispering about him from the line up front while they sat in the back. If I could hear them I knew Kol could too and I could only imagine his reaction. "Welcome to Starbucks, what are you ordering?" the barista asked. A brunette with ocean blue eyes that reminded me of a certain someone was whom my barista was. "Umm yea can I have hot chocolate with whipped cream and a creamy Mocha Hazelnut Frappuccino please?" "And the name for that?" He asked. "Amelie" I smiled politely, hoping it would get to Kol like those girls squealing over him who were _still_ talking about him. "Ok thank you" He said snapping me out of thought. I paid him the total of $14.36 and went on the waiting line. When it got to my order I picked up my hot chocolate and Frappuccino and went over towards the both. As I sat down I fully noticed the latte art in the hot chocolate. It had whipped cream on the side and a leaf on the other. While I admired it I found when I looked an annoyed Kol. "What's wrong?" I asked slightly annoyed if he was going to say he didn't like the taste. "It seems from everyone else's coffee that the worker has taken quite the interest in you and wishes you call him" He stated. I smiled at the side of jealousy from him. Sure enough the horny little teenager's number was written below my name with a heart on the side. I dipped my finger in the whipped cream and before I was about to lick my finger I got the most brilliant idea! I painted Kol's face with the creamy finger. His annoyed glance at the side of the floor was now a gentle laugh with gleaming eyes at me. I looked at my phone. "Come on our flight leaves in and hour so lets go find a different place to entertain us" I said getting up, Kol following.

As we past the terminals we found our international flight and sat down as it seemed there was only fifteen minutes until boarding. As we took our seats I decided to pull out my phone. "Did you tell Klaus you were coming with me?" I asked. "Nope" He said plainly. I smiled at him while he had his hands clasped behind his back. "You know I'm going to sleep most of the ride, so I hope you're willing to lend your shoulder" I said scrolling through my apps, bored. "I'll be happy to lend more" He flirted wiggling his eyebrows. "And I'll be happy to decline _anymore_" I retorted. "You're hurting my feelings, love" He responded. "Flight 10, terminal B is now boarding passengers!" The hostess announced. "Seats 1A-20B" She continued. "We have 13A and B so let's go" I said. In first was some unaccompanied minors, and then we were quickly seated afterwards.

"Did you really have to get first class?" I asked while Kol got seated near the window. "You know I Prefer the best, love" He commented smirking. "Besides why would you want to be back there with those packed and sweaty peanuts when you can have a beautiful entrée right here" He said. "As much as I would enjoy your offer I would much prefer we go to a bar when we land." I replied. "We won't have time to do that" He said smiling straight at the seat in front of us. "Why's that?" I said snappily. "You'll see" He said turning his attention towards me.

**And another cliffhanger! I'm like the queen of these things! But I only do this because I love you guys and I want you to be anxious for the next chapter.**

**Now it's question time! What do you think is going to happen next? Whose your favorite Big time rush member? Do you ship anyone? Do you prefer Hip-hop, R&b, or Pop? Did you have a good day? What do you think of Vampire Diaries so far? Who do you prefer now? Klaus or Kol? Oh and of course!**

**What do you think of Elena? I know you guys read some stories where people think she's whiney or either want to befriend her. What do you personally think? **


	10. Chapter 10

** Lucielle. Mikealson: Klaus! Yay!**

**Guest: Kol! Woohooo**

**Alright now that's I've thanked my lovley reviers let's get down to business. This chapter is not my favorite. It might be yours but it is certainly not mine. Anyway what is up with the whole Elena thing? I noticed that she is being so emotional now. I mean I seriously just want her to push down her emotions and become the cold hearted, bitch-slapping side that we all anticipate. But hey! I got my weekly dose of Klaus so I'm good. **

**~Chasing Paths~**

"Thank you for flying with us today. Please enjoy your stay in France" The pilot said over the speaker. "Wake up, love" Kol said nudging me while I was on his shoulder. Of course I was already awake. I just didn't want to move. The whole ride I had been on his shoulder, listening to his heartbeat, and rising and falling to the beat of his breath. "I'm good right here thank you" I muttered. He chuckled. Soon I felt his shoulder shift from under me and eventually move all together away from under me. I groaned at the loss of contact from him, before feeling a pull to my feet. "Ok, Ok I'm coming" I groaned. "I knew you'd see it my way" He said as he led us to out to the Bordeaux airport. "France has changed a bit since I'd been here" He said to himself. As we wandered around I followed the arrows leading to bag pickup.

After we picked up my bag, I was prepared to call for a taxi until I noticed Kol gone. I listened for any sign of him being anywhere until I heard him talking to a near-by man. "Yes I'm here to pick-up a car in the name of Kol" Kol told the man. "Ah yes, Here are the keys Mr. Mikaelson. Enjoy your stay in France" The man said. I waited a few minutes until I heard the rev of an engine in front of me. "Oh my-" I started. Before I could finish the door opened and revealed a smirking Kol in the passenger seat. Now I was seriously worried. Kol knew how to drive? I so did not want to mess this beauty of a car. Before me was a Gold pleated Audi r8. I rolled my eyes and got in after fully taking in the sight. "Impressed?" Kol asked as he started the car. I laughed. "Very" I replied

"So did you like book a hotel or something?" I asked as we drove through the streets of Bordeaux. "I got us a Hotel room in Paris. My shoulder needed a place to rest too" He joked. "Wow. Well what are we doing now?" I asked. "Going there to check in" He said, his eyes fixed on the road. "Alright then" I said feeling as if the conversation had just ended. I laid my head back on the seat and felt my eyes drift. Before I knew it I was sleeping. And just like before, I was visited by another brother.

_Dream_

"_Running off with my brother are you?" Nik said. I looked around. It looked like we were in a room. It was big and spacious. Everything seemed white. The walls, sheets of the bed, the doors leading to the outside view were all bright white. Even Nik was wearing a white button up with dark blue jeans. "My room" He answered as if reading my mind. "Well it's more like babysitting" I mentioned, speaking back on his first question. He smiled. "So if I came it would be like splitting the job of two parents to two people." He said. "You're coming?" I asked a little too surprisingly. "Maybe. That depends if I'm wanted and/or needed there" He said sitting down in a chair. I had no idea what to say. I mean I didn't exactly want him here or need him here but yet at the same time I did. It was strange, not being able to explain something that is so important in your life and also frustrating. "But for now, we'll just talk" He said finishing up his sentence as if knowing exactly what I was thinking. "What is there to talk about Nik?" I asked slightly showing my frustration. "There is much to talk about love" He said stepping out of his chair and walking towards me. "You and Kol" He said walking around me. "Me and you" I felt him say from behind me. He was so close that I could feel his breath on my neck. "That night" He mentioned and I could tell he was purposely trying to seduce me by being as close as can be. I scoffed. "I think if we're going to talk about anything-" I started turning around to face him. I traced his collars with my fingers. "Then we should talk about how I didn't get a proper good morning after "That night" I said taking my fingers off his collar harshly to put quotes around "that night" with my fingers. "Ah yes, that" He said. "Ah yes" I mimicked in an annoying tone. He raised an eyebrow before coming up with a final conclusion. "You haven't told Kol?" He said more than asked. "No I haven't-" I started before stopping. "Why?" I asked, slightly panicking. "It seems I am needed" he smirked before leaving me to wake up._

_End_

I felt my eyes widen as I looked over to a rather normal looking Kol. It seemed like he had a cold demeanor but then again that was usually Kol….right? In that moment I had never felt as much fear as I did for the fact that not even my life was on the line but any chance I had was now broken just by me being a blatant sleep talker. Five minutes in silence and we had finally made it to the penthouse. Kol got out and I felt as if the door was closed a little too loudly, wincing as it closed. I got out of the car seeing him walk into the tall building leaving me in the parking lot. He definitely knew now. I walked in seeing him get into the elevator ignoring the girl to the left of him as she tried a bend-snap move on him. It was when I noticed a different smell. I turned around and found a man in a dark cloak, almost as if he was waiting for me. I looked back at the elevator and found it closing, Kol making no sign to stop it so I turned to the man in the cloak and headed that way, following him outside. "_Could be Katherine_" I thought. "_Or Raven!"_ I thought excitedly, not noticing I was lead to an ally. "_Great. What shit did I get into now?"_ I thought. "Klaus asked me to keep an eye on you until he got here. He said he'd be here by tonight" The person said monotone. "Well tell Klaus that he doesn't need to bring his hybrids to watch her. I can" I heard the same accent I had been dying to hear since I woke up. I looked behind me to see Kol but he didn't even look at me while he walked towards me. His eyes stayed hard and cold on the hybrid in front of me as if channeling all his anger and hate onto him instead of me. I felt my feet carry me away from the two men holding their ground, probably not noticing I left. I was so used to running that my body had already detected when I was unwanted by any threat. Even if I chose otherwise.

After randomly just wandering around I stopped at a place in France at what seemed to be a coffee shop until it turned out to be a pastry shop. Things _had_ changed. "Bonjour! Welcome to our little pastry shop where we hope you enjoy everything you try" The worker said. I smiled at the hospitality before feeling a whoosh of wind come by as the door opened. My hair flowed behind me as I turned to face the door, before deciding to be nosy and follow whoever left in haste. As I walked down through the streets I noticed all kinds of people walking down the streets with their life's following behind. It was when I heard fait shouting and arguing behind a corner did I notice myself walking towards there. "Where is it?" The man said in a threatening tone. "I couldn't get it okay man?" The boy said. "What are you talking about? You're a vampire like the rest of us. Compel what you want!" The man said, his voice booming against the wind. And just like that I got the best idea. I walked out into the open alleyway. "Watch and learn pipsqueak" The man whispered harshly to the now visible young thin teen. "Hey babe, I want you to have a good time tonight. No questions asked. Got it?" he tried compelling. I smirked before wrapping my hands around his bulk neck. "And what makes you think you can just….. get some." I said smiling as he struggled against my grip. None of his buddies jumped in to try and help him meaning they were younger than me. "Especially with that face you have. It's very repulsive" I said squeezing tighter on his neck, his face reddening. It was when I squeezed too hard that i still kept my eyes open as his blood sprayed on me and oozed from where my hands were. I was startled to here clapping though. I looked up at the sky. Yeah, it seemed about midnight. The stars glowed brightly against the dark contrast of the night sky and the moon was a sideways smile in sky. I finally mustered up enough courage to turn around and see a smirking Klaus and a serious faced Kol. "_Deep shit_" I thought.

…..

"So it seems we have a dilemma. There are no more rooms available for the night besides one so you can either stay in my room or Kol's" Nik said. I know what he was doing. I was definitely not feeling up to silence all night or going with Nik. I walked down the hall and knocked on the door. "I'm coming!" I heard the man say from the room. I turned to both men who were outside their rooms waiting for me to choose and smiled. Now both had serious looks on their faces. "I'm sorry I don't wa-" The person started before stopping. "Yes?" The asked in a rude tone that I didn't appreciate at all. "You're staying in this suite by yourself right?" I asked. "Yes, why are you asking?" He asked in the same tone. I heard Nik chuckle from two doors down. "Great. Here's what you're going to do. I want you to run around the penthouses butt naked and try to hit on every attractive person here. Then I want you to come back and pick either of those two guys to give your life up too. I also want your room" I compelled. Before they could even confirm their compulsion they were stripping and I pushed them out of the way and slammed the door to the room behind me. It seemed pretty clean and I could see the suitcases unpacked. "Didn't even get a chance to relax" I smiled before chucking the suitcase out the balcony. I lay down on the bed and feeling myself drift to sleep, hoping neither dared to enter my dreams. And neither did.

I woke up to a loud banging sound at which seemed to be knocking on my door. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. "Open up love or we're coming in" Nik shouted in a trying-to-be-civil-before-i-go-mad tone. "It's open!" I shouted still tangled into my covers as I heard the door open. "Could've been much helpful before I had to bang on the door" Nik said as he and Kol walked in. "Not the only thing you've been banging lately" Kol muttered. Ouch. That hurt. "Care to say that again brother?" Nik said turning to face his somewhat baby brother. "That you slept with someone I liked? Or that you've been quite busy lately" Kol said. "playing the game of risk I see" Nik retorted. "If you liked her so much then why did you sleep with someone else under the same roof?" Nik questioned back so hastily. "The same reason you slept with so many women after she left" Kol replied. Bam! That hurt too. Now they were in each other's faces throwing insults like there was no tomorrow. I crawled out from bed and watched as their eyes turn to me. I was wearing pajama shorts and a three button tank top. I slipped on my slippers that I had also "stole" from Kol's car when getting my luggage and I murmured a "don't mind me" while I walked out the door. As I headed to the elevator's I felt a jacket being wrapped around me and instantly recognized as Kol's. Both brothers were on both of my sides as I mashed the down button. "Where exactly are we going love?" Nik asked. Kol scoffed. I toke his jacket off in disgust tossing it to the floor. "Well I'm going on an hour less trip on shopping while you two work this out or whatever. If I see any of you or your hybrids I'm running away and you can spend the next century looking for me" I explained walking into the elevator. I mashed on the lobby door and smiled to the almost drooling man next to me before smiling to the brothers seeing not only anger is their eyes but that of a little kid emotion when they saw another kid playing with their toy as the doors closed.


	11. Chapter 11

**So yeah. I noticed no reviews. MY DAWG WHY YOU AINT REVIEWING. DON'T MAKE ME TAKE TIME OUT OF MY SCHEDULE TO COME PAY YOU PEOPLE A VISIT! Kidding!...not. Seriously though…..I know I said I didn't like the chapter but your reviews are like the highlight of my day when I get home from school…..I like had nothing to look forward to all week. I hope it doesn't happen again! But thanks to the two lovely people who favorited this week. Yawl shall not be forgotten!**

Two hours I had been roaming the streets shopping. I literally had to get a car to hold the bags. Of course the car was more a perk. I was now in high-waist glittery shorts with a matching glittery blazer over my crème tank top with black ankle booties. As I roamed the streets I saw that now would be a good time to hit one more store than go back. That was before I heard glass shattering and people screaming. It was more the people inside and that meant it was a vampire bar. I decided to investigate and found Hunters attacking the place like crazy before I walked away in a human-like manner. It was when I bumped into someone that I paid attention to where I was going. "Excuse me Ma'am but did you happen to see a broken window near somewhere?" The hunter who I guessed asked. "Yeah, people were screaming…even burning" I mentioned. "That way" I pointed. "Thanks Ma'am" They said before walking that way, turning around to see I was gone and then curse aloud.

I was now near the hotel when I could see both brothers' about to get in Kol's car. I pulled up on the other side hoping I could get past them when I remembered all those bags. I had to go to the funeral home tomorrow and I don't think I could stand to have all those bags back there. As I opened my car door I saw their car drive off. Thinking it was too good to be true for me to be left alone, I rounded up all my bags and speed inside the suites.

After I had put all the clothes away I decided to relax. I flipped through the channels bored. There was nothing on. Just drama's and scary movies. "Ohmigosh" I muttered before turning the TV off. I pulled the covers over me and closed my eyes, but sleep never came. "What can a girl do around here?" I shouted to no one. Then bam! An idea! "Nightclub!" I answered to myself. I picked up my phone and googled the best nightclubs in France. There were about a billion results. I wanted one with a dj and techno feel. Maybe even a rave. Most the people would be too drugged up anyway to even notice I was draining the life out of them. I kept scrolling until I found the perfect one. "Want that techno feel with the dj and to dance the night and morning away? Come to France's best night club/rave with our own VIP section"read the caption. "Now I need an outfit" I said aloud as I got up and went to the hotel closet. I picked out a bright neon pink tie front top with white cut off shorts. I wore my white knee high socks with black high tops white my eye shadow was a blue base and purple shadow on my water line with sparkles to make a winged eye effect. Now I just added some neon bracelets and jewelry that went with other outfits I had picked out. I had never intended to go to the club's here but here I was bored in my hotel room so why not? As I opened the door to leave, none other than the brothers seemed to appear in utter shock.

"Well this is…..different" Nik said smirking before he entered the suite. Kol just eyed me up and down and the entered. "Sorry to spoil your…plans, love but we need to go take care of a hunter infestation and we need your help" Nik said sitting down in the chair to the desk. "Where is this going to take place?" I asked, mad that I couldn't go to the club. I toke minutes to make this outfit. "It's at a club called la passion du Club" Kol spoke. My eyes lit up. What were the chances? Well probably very likely since hunters went to most underground places to find us. I looked to Kol. "Are you serious?" I asked with a wide grin. I knew a small smile was just tugging to break free of his lips. So instead he just nodded. I jumped up from where I had just sat down. "We'll then let's go!" I said happily. Nik cleared his throat. "This is a club, not a frat party" Nik said sternly. "Actually it's a rave and a club!" I countered. Nik groaned. "What's a rave?" Kol asked. "Of course, Horny little vampires like you would be targets there" Nik joked. I rolled my eyes. "Let's go! I want to get there when the music is booming!" I shouted before speeding out to the car.

As we drove there Nik started to explain the trap. "You and Kol are going to grab the hunter's attention. I don't care how just do, I have hybrids packed around the place so they can't escape. Leave the rest to me and Amelie will leave and go straight to the hotel. As soon as they strike" Nik explained while driving. "But I wanted to "rave out" I explained. "There are many raves in America. Besides aren't you supposed to be going to the funeral home to discuss your mother's burial tomorrow?" Nik mentioned. I groaned in the back seat. Fine let's go. Ruin my France experience? Yes thank you" I muttered sarcastically.

When we drove up to the place you could literally hear the music from inside booming and the place seemed as if it would jump right with it. I smiled at the sight before heading to the line. I cut to the front and right by me where Nik and Kol. "Name?" The bouncer asked. "You can let us three in" I compelled smiling widely. "I can let you three in" The bouncer agreed before opening the door for us. As we walked in we entered the night club part where it was blasting loud with French pop music and people dancing everywhere. The room was blue and the place was like somewhere out of a dream. The seats looked like clouds with their fluffy white appearance and the dance floor was being light by lasers that were three colors, purple, pink and blue. It seemed very secluded. I looked for any sign of the ravers but found none. That was until Kol tapped my shoulder and pointed to another bouncer where distant music was being played loudly. I walked towards him only to be greeted with the same cold look. "Are you on the list?" He asked. "No but you're going to let me in anyway" I replied with the same tone, compelling him. He removed the robe and I opened up the door to reveal a set of neon stairs that lead to a basement like scene where neon colors seemed to be glowing in the dark. As I descended down the steps the music got louder and louder and the few lyrics you could hear became hearable. The walls were coated with bright oranges and yellow, splattered with blue's and neon pinks against what I guessed was a previously white room. Even the floor looked like a splatter fight occurred. It was when I stepped into the middle of the floor did a bunch of people start forming together in a crowded way did I decide to move to the beats playing. It was the rush that drew the attention to me. Everyone was literally up against each other so when someone's neck was pushed in front of me I fell in the moment. I covered his mouth with my hand and dragged the guy near the steps to draw attention to any hunters, remembering the plan. As they began to suffocate I felt eyes on me. I looked up to see hunters coming from upstairs on the other side so I ran back towards the other part of the club.

As I left the rave I looked around to find Nik or Kol. I still had no idea what was going through Kol's mind or if he would even look at me the same but even when I saw him sitting alone at the bar I still ran towards him. He noticed me but showed no interest. He just sat there and drank what was probably bourbon. "Did you catch any attention yet?" I asked once I got closer. "Nope" He said bored. "Well this isn't how you're going to do it" I said taking the glass from his hand and putting it down. "You can do that by yourself" He said trying to grab the glass but I took it and held it far behind me. "How drunk are you?" I asked, noticing his breath laced with alcohol. "Not drunk enough" He muttered. I grabbed his hand, causing him to raise an eyebrow as I led him towards the dance floor, looking around for any of the hunters. I spotted one talking to a bouncer about something inaudible over the blasting music. I moved us so we were in the perfect angle for him to notice. I stopped and faced my back towards Kol where I moved his hands to my hips and danced to the beat. It wasn't like he didn't dance along either. "Do you see the hunter?" I said as I leaned my head back onto his shoulder. His eyes shifted around until he noticed the man watching over everyone. "What now?" Kol asked. I waited for the hunter's eyes to land on mine. I smirked up at him and turned to Kol. I wrapped my arms around his neck before I lowered my face to his neck. I didn't want to drink from him, just nip him enough that the hunter could tell but when he pushed his neck towards me my teeth went in further. His hands clutched my back as the pain subsided. It was when Kol noticed what I was trying to do that he pushed me against a nearby wall and returned the favor. Only this time there was no pain, more of a sensual notion.

I gripped my hands in his hair, feeling the heat of situation. I tried to look for the hunter but I was too caught up in my own bliss, relishing in the sensation. It was when I saw the hunter from far across the room, in the blinking lasers that shot across the room did I try to speak but only made a mixture of a groan and moan noise. Kol lifted his head, my blood dripping from his now innocent face. I caught his gaze and looked to the hunter at which Kol's eyes followed. As the music got louder from the beat I made a motion to move but found myself stuck in front of Kol, and he made no motion to move, hands still on my hips. It must've seconds after that found myself against my car outside of the club still in the same position with Kol as in the club did I hear the screaming coming from inside. I winced at the high pitched shrieks and covered my ears in instinct. But there was Kol, unphased by the screams and looking at the building with my blood still on his mouth. I went to wipe it but he caught my arm. I looked at him with confusion until he licked his lips himself. I tried to move but I was still trapped. "Nik has the keys" he reminded, his voice vibrating against my body. I moved my eyes downwards at his hand, still holding mine. I waited for him to let go but he still didn't make any movements. I stared down, avoiding eye contact. I really did not need this right now. I heard a throat being cleared and I looked up, desperately praying it was Nik but I had been tricked. As I looked up i caught sight of dark luscious brown eyes. "Let go Kol" I sighed. "Of what exactly?" he questioned, the meaning deeper than just my arm. I stayed silent. "It seems as If I've stumbled upon a rather interesting moment" Nik said, suddenly appearing a few feet away. Not looking away from my gaze, and mine never leaving his, Kol asked "Did you accomplish what we came for?" he said with a stern voice. "Seems as if you did" Nik mocked. I looked to Nik now but I knew that those pair of eyes was still on me. "And what exactly would you be implying" I remarked. "Oh come on love, don't act naive now" Nik replied smirking. "Don't act like you know everything" I replied back. Kol now was smiling at my boldness. "Let's not act rash with our words before they lead us to rash actions" Nik started, his face serious. "Now come on love" He finished putting a hand out. Kol stepped away as if expecting me to go with him. I watched him walk aside and I actually felt pity for him. He basically was handing me over, but the truth is. I preferred Kol. I think I would always prefer Kol. Maybe it was that night we washed dishes did I actually think that he would be the better, or maybe it was when I got to know him _after_ he drained me. It had been Nik who saved me but it was Kol who I had sunken for. Maybe if I stayed with Nik my mind would change but for right now I liked Kol. And he was just throwing the chance away. _"Really Amelie! Just one move and you have a whole Shakespeare worth of thoughts going through your head. How pathetic can you be?"_ I thought snarkley. I walked around Kol but in the opposite direction of them both. "You know this way is to the hotel right?" Klaus shouted. I put my hand up as if to say Yeah-now-shut-up-because-I'm-doing-this-to-get-away-from-you-both.

**Ok now do we have Amelie with Kol? Or Klaus? Do you want her to have a moment with Kol or Klaus I mean. I mean I could've made it all hot and steamy after they got out the club but…..yawl aint review so I aint know what you want…..Ok back to normal mode me. But seriously you'll need to review in order for me to know what you guys want. Or else you might end up with something you don't like and then you can't complain cause you didn't take the time to tell me.**

**Also! Do you guys know that moment when you text someone and they don't text back until…let's say 5 hours. Don't you hate that? I'm going to start writing relatable things so you can get like a discussion going in the reviews and I might just join you….. I probably will. **

**Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**ShiloCoulter: If you say so…..**

**Alright my little kiddies. It gets a bit heated further below. And guess what? You'll never believe why! Muahhahahahahaha-…..I'm working on the laugh. Don't judge!**

The sun was blazing through open curtains and I could feel the light emitting on my face. I opened my eyes slowly, moving my head back as the sun blinded me momentarily. I felt my hair dishevel as I moved against my pillow. "What the hell happened?" I groaned, placing my hand on my forehead trying to keep in the pounding that was erupting inside. "Well you could say you had a…bit of a fun night" Kol said from the left side of the window, closest to the bed. "How long have you been there" I asked, putting my hands down as the pounding slowed with my movements. "Do you really want to know?" He asked smiling. My eyes were squinted seeing as I was too scared to move even a bit in fear the pounding would return quicker than I could handle. I tried opening them to get a better view of Kol but I groaned when the pounding that was numbing quickened. I threw back my head and pulled the pillow over my head. I rapidly moved my feet under the sheets as the pounding soon became a loud boom! I felt the bed shift as he sat on the edge. "Seems someone has a bit of a hangover. Pity too, I know from experience that those are not fun" He started before I lifted the pillow off from my head to look up at him. "Fortunately you know someone who has a type of cure" He said before biting his wrist. "Since I drank from you it's only fair you drink from me" He offered. I moved my eyes from his wrist to his face. The pounding still in my head clouded my vision but I could make out the amusement in his eyes. I could also notice the wound healing up quickly. I grabbed his wrist and brought it up to my mouth. I hesitated before seeing the wound almost healed before bringing it up to my mouth and drinking from him. I felt like a kid receiving his medicine only I preferred my medicine.

I laid my head back against the pillow feeling the pounding stop. I closed my eyes in satisfaction. "Feeling better?" Kol questioned. "I feel like I want to stay in bed" I replied. I imagined him smiling at my answer. It was when I remembered he was right next to me that I snapped my eyes open. "Don't feel so scared love. I'm not mad anymore" he said, probably referring to the fact that my heart sped faster. "That's not the reason" I muttered. His eyes widened as if in a mocking way before he got up and moved over to the window. I mentally groaned before moving to get up. I went into the bathroom before noticing my outfit. I was still in my front tie shirt and white shorts that had splatters of neon paint. My make-up was smeared from my eyeliner, lipstick, and eye shadow. I almost wanted to cringe in the horror before grabbing one of the hotel's towels. I turned on the faucet and warm water poured out. As I dampened the towel I noticed all the glitter on my arms that traveled up. I pressed the towel against my face and moved around, cleaning the mess from the other day. As I removed it I could see the stains from all of it and the mirror reflected a clean faced girl with a dirty outfit. I threw the towel to the hamper on the side of the closet as I walked out into the bedroom.

I headed to the closet but found only male clothing. "How did I end up in your room?" I asked peeking my head out from the corner to look at Kol now.

"Oh you don't remember anything?" He questioned with a smirk. "Pity, we had such a fun night too" He teased. I raised my eyebrow. Was he really trying to pull that? "Oh really?" I asked. "I even recall you moaning my name" He smiled, slipping on shoes. I took a pillow and threw it at him.

He let it purposely hit him and then pouted, rubbing the shoulder I aimed for. "What it was true!" He reminded. "How did I end up pissed to the point of where could feel the pounding throughout the morning?" I asked. Seriously, last time I got this drunk was when I went on my last rampage. I mean I didn't mind having a buffet everyday but that day I was treated like a queen. "Well if I do remember correctly, and trust me I do since I wasn't the one who had to be picked up at the downstairs bar" He started. I tried remembering everything but it was still really fuzzy. "I don't remember anything" I replied. "You don't even remember when you…" He said before debating to tell me something. He then came up to my ear to continue. "said you were going to have me panting your name after we were done" He reminded. He said it so close to my ear that his mouth gently touched the top.

Bam! It was like a century full on memories came back to me. I looked to Kol whose face showed nothing but curiosity. "And then I fell asleep on your bed after you locked the door" I said. He nodded with a bit of a mad mood. I didn't know what to say or do. I basically used him. In the slightest way I felt terrible. "I….I have to go to the funeral home!" I said. It's not what I wanted to say but it was true. I got up headed towards the door. I closed my eyes really tight before turning back around. "Will you come with me?" I asked my eyes still closed tightly. When I heard no reaction I opened one eye. He sat on the bed now. His hands resting on his legs while his palms were covering his mouth and his feet were on the ground. He seemed to be lost in thoughts. I snapped but even then he still didn't answer. I thought about going up to him but I felt panic spread throughout me as I pictured that. My time here would probably double. I could already picture three different scenarios. I just sighed and walked out the door.

I fixed my white layered lace tank top as I checked my outfit in the mirror. I had mint colored pants and my shoes were an ivory cable knitted slouched bootie slippers. I picked up my matching ivory cardigan and headed out to the door. As I opened I found Nik standing outside with his hands in his pockets. "What is it Nik?" I asked as I closed the door behind me, locking it by itself. "I just wanted to come with you to help with the arrangements. You know show my respects, love" He answered. I put a hand through my now straightened hair. I sighed as I felt my hair lightly fall into place. "Alright. I just need to ask Kol if he's coming" I said before heading in that direction, but Klaus instantly was in front of me. "Are you sure you want to go in there?" He asked. I gave him a questioning look before he put up a finger to his ear. I listened for anything in his room. Water was running in the bathroom, footsteps were shuffling about, and Kol was obviously drinking someone's blood since there was a heartbeat slowing but at the same time it was still pounding with excitement. My eyes widened. "Looks as if you understand. Now let's go" Nik said, speeding us to my car. I opened the passenger door to the car since Nik was on the driving side. As I closed the door I heard Nik buckling up. I laughed. As if he needed safety first lessons.

"Bordeaux" I said as we headed out onto the French intersections. He nodded before heading to the side where it translated to Bordeaux-26 miles away. "So what did you do last night?" I asked since I already knew what I did. "Well after you stormed off and Kol went to the hotel, I decided to pay a visit to an old friend" He said. "I'm guessing old friend means witch?" I questioned. He smiled. "You know me so well" He mused jokingly. I shook my head smiling. "So what did you do last night?" He questioned the same. "Oh you know, got drunk…..slept with your brother" I said, smiling waiting for his reaction. His face went to that of discomfort. "I'm going to assume your joking since you implied that so blatantly" He suggested, his mouth closed tightly. "I am. You know I love to tease you" I said. He gave me a Your-lucky-i-didn't-just-kill-you-for-that-stunt smile. "Oh Nik I was just kidding" I said batting my eyes. He rolled his eyes and his smile reappeared. "So why'd you visit a witch?" I asked, switching subject back. "That is for me to know and you-" He started but I cut him off. "To find out right?" I asked and he nodded. After about thirty minutes of driving we finally made it into town. We pulled up at a museum with a vineyard. As I got out the car I looked questionably at Nik but he just walked ahead so I followed. It was when we got to the pebble stone walk that I realized what was happening. "Holy shit! Nik this is my house!" I exclaimed in a whispered tone as we walked inside. He chuckled. "How did it stay preserved?" I asked. "I bought it" He said simply, walking further into the halls. I followed him until we got to my room hall where I speed into it. I checked my closet, bed, dresser, and window. "Everything is still in here" I said to myself. "Not everything" Nik said appearing by the door. He walked up to me and held out his hand where my family pendent was. The last time I saw it I chucked it at the floor for a petty childish reason, yet it seemed like it had happened just yesterday. I smiled and felt my eyes tear at the very brim. I pulled Nik in for a hug. "Thank you so much Nik!" I said. At first the gesture seemed to startle him but he eased up and actually squeezed me a little.

After we left the house and headed off to the funeral home Nik began to ask questions. "So how did your mother end up being a vampire?" He asked. "She was tempted with immortality. Someone convinced her and she thought that she could freely go looking for me but they held her captive and "ordered" her around. When I found her she said she couldn't remember who so I just went on my way. At first it was nice having my mom back but then she began to lose control of her life. She didn't want to become a vampire anymore so I did what I do best and left." I replied. "I couldn't bear the thought of her unhappy but I also couldn't bear the thought of her dead. So I felt contempt at the thought of not knowing" I continued. I laid my head back on the seat and closed my eyes as the sun gleamed through the glass.

As we drove on we stared talking more and I felt like it was great to have gotten to know Nik better. "So you have successfully made a hybrid army. Congratulations" I said smiling.

"How does it feel to have the puppy love?" I teased.

"You should try having someone loyal enough to follow your every command" He said proudly.

"Oh come on. Let's not pretend your female wolfs didn't already shack up with daddy Warbucks before you had their loyalty" I joked.

"Why? Are you jealous?" He asked smirking.

"I don't think it counts as jealousy if I could do the same thing right now?" I countered.

"What makes you think I wouldn't reject you?" He questioned yet his threats empty. "_Oh really, what makes you think you would?"_ I thought. I shot him a raised eyebrow and he just continued to smile and turned his attention to the road. Arrogant arsehole. I put the car in park and suddenly the car came to a halt. Nik looked like he was ready to murder me. I smiled as I unbuckled my seatbelt and leaped over on top of him. His sky blue eyes turning calmer as he slowly realized what was happening. I reclined his chair back so that he was lying down and I was on top, in full control. I pressed my lips against his and soon his hands found their way to my waist. As I moved my hands up to his hair I was flipped so that I was on the bottom. I smiled while he kissed down to my neck. Of course he would want be at the top. He couldn't _not_ be on the top. His tongue found my lips and this time I didn't hesitate to open up. As if thinking the same thing he smiled as he mapped his way around my mouth with his tongue. I felt my stomach soften as he moved against my body. I moaned as he pressed closer. He smiled against my lips as he withdrew his tongue to return to my neck. If there was an ice between us it would have easily melted at the heat of the situation. My hands clutched his hair as he sank his teeth in my skin. As he licked up the wound he led his tongue to my lips leaving a trail of saliva and blood. "Someone's hungry?" I said. He smirked before continuing by pressing his lips against mine.  
I flipped him over into the backseat. He lifted his head a little before seeing me make my way over. "Seems you owe me a new shirt" I said looking at the now blood stained sweater. "Seems I do" He smirked before I was on top again. I moved up and down with his breath as I returned the favor and kissed my way to a vein before I bit in.

**So…things got heated there huh? I know I know. ShiloCoulter wanted kol! But first to get to Kol we get through Klaus…..It will make sense So review on what you think. Should I interrupt Klaus's little session there? Should I continue it for you little perverted puppies out there? Should I just have Kol show up? I don't know! You review and let me know!**

**K Thx Bye!**


End file.
